¿Cuando empezé a quererte?
by Yami224
Summary: En una fiesta te conocí, ahora no dejo de pensar en tí, aunque se que tu ya lo hiciste, porque para ti solo fue diversión, para mi fue algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero no todo era normal ya que en la escuela de Ciudad Domino todos los estudiantes estaban corriendo por todos lados, unos entregando trabajos, otros presentando exámenes, etc. Todo lo normal cuando solo falta una semana para las vacaciones.

Un chico de cabellos negros y unos ojos grisáceos llevaba toda la mañana tratando de encontrar a uno de sus profesores, y por qué no decirlo uno de sus mejores amigos, el único lugar que le faltaba por recorrer en toda la escuela era la sala de maestros, cuando llegó vio la puerta cerrada, entonces toco un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces decidió abrirla y por fin encontró su objetivo, ahí se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón leyendo un libro por lo cual no había que habían llamado a la puerta.

El joven entró y una vez que estuvo cerca decidió hablarle.

-Hola- hablo el pelinegro llamando la atención del otro joven

-Mokuba me espantaste-dijo alzando la mirada y viendo de quien se trataba

-No exageres Yami- le dijo de forma burlona al ver como había reaccionado

-Es que eta muy interesante este libro y me perdí por completo en la lectura por eso no oí cuando llamaste- una vez que se recupero del susto se dio cuenta de que él no tendría que estar en esos momentos aquí.

-Y dime Mokuba que te trae por aquí, no tendrías que estar haciendo examen ahorita-ya que sabía que a esa hora les tocaba hacer el examen de matemáticas y no creía que en menos de media hora hubiera acabado

-Se supone pero el maestro me exento así que no tengo nada que hacer y además tengo toda la mañana buscándote-

-Lo siento pero tenía cosas que hacer y salí por un momento por eso creo que no me encontraste-

-Bueno lo único es que te encontré-

-Y para que soy bueno (N/A: para todo ññ)

-Como ya sabrás que la graduación será el viernes y mi hermano me va a hacer una fiesta por que ya acabé la carrera- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Vaya y como le hiciste para convencer a tu hermano de que te organizara una fiesta-ya conocía muy bien a Kaiba y se le hacía extraño eso

-Sip, lo logré convencer después de molestarlo un mes con lo mismo y pues ya no le quedó de otra-ambos se empezaron a reír, Mokuba acordándose como lo había logrado convencer y Yami imaginándose la forma en que lo había convencido.

-Bueno, te estaba buscando para invitarte a que fueras-

-Claro Mokuba, estaría encantado- lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno también para ver si ibas a ir solo o ibas a ir con alguien-le dijo lanzándole una sonrisa pícara

-No se te aviso mañana-

-Sí, pero mañana por qué Seto quiere una lista de todos los invitados para cerciorarse de que no van a hacer un desastre-

-Sí ya me lo imagino, pero no te preocupes te dijo mañana-

Mokuba se despidió de Yami y emprendió rumba a su salón mientras Yami se volvía a sentar y seguir leyendo su libro.

Una vez que el reloj marcó la 1:00 se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida ya que ese día salía temprano, una vez que llegó a su casa entró y sabía que Yugi no se encontraba ya que regresaba como a las 3:00, entonces subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, al poco rato calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara……


	2. Chapter 2

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 7:00p.m., no escuchaba nada de ruido, entonces intuía de que Yugi toda vía no llegaba y eso le causaba una gran ira, apostaría todo a que estaba con Joey y tan solo la idea de eso lo hacía enojarse de sobremanera, salió de su cuarto y fue al de Yugi y como lo presentía no estaba, trato de controlarse pensando que se encontraba viendo la televisión o algo por el estilo, entonces bajo las escaleras y recorrió toda la casa y si ni rastro de Yugi.

Camino con paso lento hacia la sala y cuando llegó se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones, para controlar su ira y no pensar más en Yugi trato de distraerse con algo y lo único que encontró a la mano fue el control de la televisión, no encontraba nada que ver pero al menos se distraía.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 de la noche cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta, sabía que era Yugi así que no se movió de donde estaba.

-Yami, pensé que ya estabas dormido- dijo al entrar a la sala y verlo en uno de los sillones

-Ummm-fue lo único que dijo ya que poco a poco los celos se empezaban a apoderar de él

-Y qué tal te fue- quiso romper ese incomodo silencio, sabía que Yami estaba enojado, pero no sabía por qué, desde hace tiempo siempre que le comentaba algo sobre Joey no le hacía caso o trataba de cambiar de tema o simplemente se iba a su cuarto o lo más común se enojaba.

-La pregunta aquí sería donde diablos estabas- le lanzó una mirada llena de ira a lo cual el menor se sorprendió

-Estaba con Joey- fue la única respuesta que dio

-Y que estabas haciendo-

-Le estaba ayudando con su tarea- eso era cierto ya que tenía que entregar un trabajo al día siguiente

-Y para hacer una maldita tarea te la pasaste todo el santo día en su casa, que acaso Joey no pone atención en las clases y te pide ayuda a ti para que se la hagas- dijo ya enfadado porque siempre era lo mismo

-Pero yo qué culpa tengo que sean tan difíciles y además…..-

Y como siempre Yami se iba a otro lugar de la casa y a él lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, entonces decidió irse a preparar algo de cenar, se encontraba en el comedor cenando cuando vio que Yami jalaba una de las sillas y se sentaba al lado de él.

-Yugi-dijo en una forma sería, pero ya no con el tono de enfado que tenía momentos antes

-Sí- no le prestó mucha atención ya que no se encontraba del todo contento con Yami

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato, pero me enoja que no me avises- _pero lo que más me enoja es que te la pases casi diario con Joey_

-Ya veo-

-Ahh.. soltó un suspiro, sabía que Yugi se encontraba molesto con él

-Y que quieres-

-Mokuba me invito a su fiesta de graduación y me dijo que le avisara mañana quien iba a ir, y pues me preguntaba que si te gustaría asistir, es para el viernes-

-mmmmm…… está bien pero puedo invitar a Joey- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, poco a poco Yami sintió como una gran ira se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, como odiaba que Yugi siempre estuviera con Joey

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo, dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto dejando a un Yugi un poco confundido por su actitud, pero ya sabía que Yami luego se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña así que decidió seguir con su cena.

Subió corriendo por las escaleras y entró a su cuarto azotando la puerta con toda su fuerza, se acercó a la ventana y miraba el paisaje, trataba de controlarse, no.. no podía, recargo su rostro en el cristal y con cerró su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, al momento esta se le puso roja, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo, tenía que buscar una forma para llegar al corazón de Yugi, pero la pregunta era como.

No tenía sueño ya que la mayoría de la tarde se había ido estado dormido así que tendría ese tiempo para ver que se le ocurría.

Al día siguiente como siempre salía de su casa y partía rumbo a su trabajo, no quería ver a Yugi porque sabía que se iba a enojar y eso no era muy recomendable, iba entrando a la sala de maestros cuando es alcanzado por Mokuba.

-Hola-lo saludo con un tono muy feliz

-Hola Mokuba-

-Y dime con quién vas a ir….. déjame adivinar con Yugi- ya sabía que amaba a Yugi, y siempre que podía lo molestaba por eso

-Pues creo que si-dijo en voz baja y Moki se dio cuenta de eso y sabía que algo no andaba bien así que decidió averiguarlo

-Que es lo que te pasa-le preguntó de forma curiosa pero a la vez preocupada

-Nada, es solo que Yugi quiere que invite a su amigo Joey-al decir esas palabras sintió que de nuevo la ira se apoderara de su cuerpo

-Y cuál es el problema pues lo invitamos y ya- el pelinegro no sabía lo de Joey y pensó que su amigo se había puesto así porque a lo mejor pensó que él se iba a enojar

-No es eso Moki, lo que pasa es que Yugi se la pasa mucho tiempo con él y yo ya estoy empezando a creer otra cosa-lo dijo con su mirada llena de tristeza

Se sorprendió a ver a Yami de esa forma nunca lo había visto triste, no sabía que decirle pero tenía que pensar en algo

-Pues no lo invitamos y ya-

-mmm, pero entonces Yugi no va a querer ir-

-Ya veo-dijo igual de triste Mokuba por que no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amigo

-Tengo una idea-dijo de pronto el oji-gris- por qué no también lo invitas y yo me encargo de que estés con Yugi y veo a ver a quien convenzo de que distraiga a Joey aunque sea a mi hermano

Tanto Mokuba como Yami se empezaron a reír de lo último que había dicho, tan solo imaginarse como Seto se pondría a la hora de que le dijeran que distrajera al rubio para que su amigo estuviera con Yugi, sería difícil pero no imposible.

-Está bien Moki, confiare en ti-

-Entonces vas tú, Yugi y Joey-

-Si-

-Muy bien los espero a todos el viernes a las 5:00 p.m.-

-Bien Mokuba ahí estaremos- dicho esto el chibi dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista mientras Yami pensaba también como le iba a hacer para distraer al rubio para que se quedara por lo menos un rato con Yugi.

Ya había salido de la escuela y como siempre iba acompañado de Joey.

-Te gustaría ir a jugar a las maquinas-le pregunto el rubio

-Ahora no puedo Joey, es que tengo que llegar temprano si no Yami se enoja- dijo de una forma triste

-Bueno, entonces jugamos en tu casa videojuegos, que te parece-

-Eso estaría mejor-

Todo el camino se la pasaron platicando hasta que llegaron a la casa del tricolor

-Yami ya llegué, donde estas- grito para que Yami lo escuchara

-Sí Yugi, estoy en la cocina- se había puesto feliz de ver que había llegado temprano así que se apresuro a salir pero se detuvo al ver a cierto chico rubio que estaba con Yugi.

-Hola Joey- tanto Yugi como Joey se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma tan fría en que lo había dicho

-Hola Yami- le dijo con su mismo tono alegre omitiendo el agradable saludo que le había dado Yami

-Yami-ahora llamó la atención el tricolor menor- Que pasó sobre la fiesta de Mokuba-

-Ya le dije que vas a ir tú-le dijo con una sonrisa pero pronto cambió su actitud- pero no sé si Joey también quiera ir- al decir eso le lanzó una mirada a Joey transmitiéndole toda su rabia e indicándole con esta de que más le valía que no fuera

-Claro que si voy, cuando es-dijo tratando de desviar la mirada de Yami

-El viernes-informó Yugi de una forma muy alegre, cosa que a Yami le disgusto mucho más

-A qué hora-

-A las….-quería mentirle pero sabía que no podía – 5:00p.m.

-Muy bien estaré aquí a las 4:00 para irme con ustedes.

Yami dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto como alma que lo lleva el diablo, iba lanzando fuego por los ojos, mejor se iba porque si no iba a ocurrir un homicidio ahí mismo.

Una vez que Yami se dio cuenta de que Joey se había ido bajo para hablar con Yugi.

-Yugi-llamó la atención del menor que se encontraba muy metido en su tarea

-Si Yami-

-Porque es un evento de gala tenemos que comprar ropa adecuada, así que iremos de comprar mañana y no me salgas con que va a ir Joey-le dijo de una forma amenazante

-Está bien Yami-no quería ponerse a discutir con él, ya acompañaría al rubio después.

-Adelante-fue la simple orden que dio un joven de cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos azules

-Seto- le dijo el chibi acercándose a donde se encontraba su hermano

-Que se te ofrece Mokuba, no vez que estoy ocupado- estaba revisando por enésima vez la lista que le había dado su hermano para la dichosa fiesta del viernes

-Pues quería presentarte a un amigo el viernes- tenía que convencer a su hermano de que distrajera a Joey y tenía menos de 3 días para convencerlo

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas- le dijo apartando su mirada de la lista y poniéndole mayor atención a su hermano

-Por favor Seto, te va a caer muy bien- no sabía ni como era ese tal Joey pero tenía que hacer algo

-No y esa es mi respuesta-

-Está bien- dio media vuelta y salió del estudio de el gran Ceo

"_No importa lo que tenga que hacer para convencerte hermano pero Yami tiene que quedarse con Yugi ese día"._

Ya había llegado el día de la famosa fiesta, y como lo había dicho Joey ya se encontraba en la casa de Yugi ya listo para irse, el rubio había ido ese mismo día a comprarse el traje, lo bueno es que había juntado dinero y pues se pudo comprar uno "decente" ya solo estaba esperando de que Yami bajara porque Yugi ya también estaba listo.

Yami una vez que terminó trató de controlarse, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y comprobó que se veía muy bien, se puso una colonia muy fina y decidió bajar al encuentro.

Cuando Yugi vio a Yami se quedo maravillado al verlo, nunca lo había visto de traje y ahora que lo veía no tenía palabras para describirlo, en resumen se veía exageradamente bien, no supo porque pero sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora.

Por otro lado Yami había visto como se había puesto Yugi al verlo y eso provocó que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios y por el momento se olvidó que Joey se encontraba ahí, no podía dejar de ver a Yugi, se veía muy bien y más con ese sonrojo que tenía.

-Ya nos vamos- los interrumpió Joey al ver que esos dos solo se estaban viendo

Yami volteó a ver a Joey y lo fulminó con la mirada, como se atrevía a interrumpirlo en un momento tan mágico como ese.

-Sí Yami, ya vámonos- dijo Yugi el cual estaba mirando el piso ya que no quería ver a Yami ya que le provocaba una serie de sentimientos que nunca había experimentad antes.

Continuara……


	3. Chapter 3

Los tres se subieron al automóvil de Yami, y para variar Yugi se había ido a la parte trasera junto con Joey.

Yami estaba que hervía de celos, que ni por un endemoniado momento podía dejar a Joey en paz, solo esperaba que Mokuba hubiera convencido a Seto para quitarse esa plaga que tenía encima y así poder pasar al menos un momento con Yugi, iba pasando las calles a gran velocidad ya que quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión se detuvieron en la entrada de esta, en eso salió uno de los vigilantes y se acercó a Yami.

-Disculpe puede decirme su nombre y el de sus acompañantes- sacó una lista de los invitados para rectificar que realmente estaban invitados

-Mi nombre es Yami Atem- hizo una pausa esperando que lo encontraran en la lista una vez que este asintió prosiguió

-Bueno el Yugi Moto-

-Si efectivamente también esta- y luego volteo a ver al rubio –y como se llama él

-Joseph Wheeler- dijo dejando ver un rastro de odio en sus palabras

El guardia empezó a buscar por toda la lista y no lo encontraba, al ver esto Yami pensó que Seto lo había quitado de la lista o Mokuba no lo puso para que no entrara, ya se le estaba formando una sonrisa maligna ante ese último pensamiento, pero para su desgracia no fue así

-A ya lo encontré, es que no aparece como Joseph Wheeler sino como Joey, supongo que es él-

No por falta de ganas le decía que no era él pero no le quedaba de otra así que solo asintió, una vez que todo había quedado aclarado les abrió la puerta para que entraran, dejo el auto ya que había personal para que lo acomodaran, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la mansión.

Cuando llegaron vieron que ya había mucho de los invitados, el tricolor mayor estaba buscando a Mokuba para ver si su plan si había funcionado, en eso sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y se sorprendió ya que no sabía quién era.

-Hola Yami- le dijo un alegre Mokuba

-Hola Mokuba- se sorprendió por el abrazo ya que el pelinegro ya que no lo trataba de esa forma – y ahora po…..- pero ya no lo dejo terminar ya que disimuladamente le piso el pie para que no dijera nada y le hizo señas para que viera a Yugi

Y efectivamente Yugi se había tensado un poco ante la acción de Mokuba, no sabía porque pero a la hora de ver que Mokuba abrazaba a Yami le dieron celos, si no lo iba a negar eran celos.

Ocuparía eso a su favor así que también abrazo a Mokuba, entonces se acercó a su oído pero para preguntarle si había logrado convences a su hermano de estar un rato con Joey y cuando hizo esto vio que Yugi había dado media vuelta y se había ido.

-Si Yami, lo logré convencer, ahorita se encuentra adentra tratando de evitar esto pero ahorita lo traigo y creo que a tu "amiguito" le dieron celos- dio media vuelta y fue en dirección a la mansión.

-Ven Joey- le dijo Yami para que a él pelinegro no le diera trabajo encontrarlos ya después buscaría a Yugi

-Seto- dijo en un tono de voz juguetón por que ya sabía que su hermano a plena hora le iba a decir que tenía cosas que hacer, pero esa vez aunque lo tuviera que sacar arrastrando lo llevaría con Joey

-Ahora que quieres-

-Te acuerdas del chico que te dije que te iba a presentar- le dijo poniendo carita de cachorrito bajo la lluvia

-mmmm Sí- ya sabía que su hermano iba por eso, para su desgracia no supo quien había sido porque si no lo quitaba de la lista.

-Pues ya llego- le dijo dando brinquitos por todo su estudio

-Seguro que tengo que ir- no tenía deseos de sociabilizar con nadie, solo había aceptado para que su hermano lo dejara de molestar

-Sipi-

-Ahhhhggrrr, está bien- cerró su laptop y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano, no sabía por qué hacía eso, siempre le diecia que no y por mas que le insistía no aceptaba y porque ahora estaba aceptando algo tan tonto como era eso.

Salieron de la mansión y a lo lejos pudo divisar a Yami y para su suerte pudo ver que estaba con Joey, así no tendría que estarlo buscando y así acabar con la paciencia de su hermano.

-Espérame aquí Seto y más te vale que no te vayas-

En lo que regresaba el chibi el Ceo empezó a hacer una inspección de todos los invitados, como se comportaban, etc. Al parecer todos eran gente "decente", pero sería mejor ver a todos de cerca.

-Hola Joey- lo saludo Mokuba ya que anteriormente se le había pasado

-Hola…...- no se acordaba como le había dicho Yugi que se llamaba- Mokuba- si al menos no se le había olvidado

-Joey, Yami me ha hablado mucho de ti- si supiera lo que me ha dicho de seguro le dejaría de hablar –

-No sabía que fuera tan popular- se rio por su propio comentario

-Me gustaría presentarte a alguien Joey- lo sujeto de la manga del saco y lo empezó a jalar

-Con cuidado Moki, no lo vallas a maltratar- le dijo el tricolor al ver como lo trataba, aunque realmente él quisiera llevarlo así por todo el patio

-Está bien-

Joey fue siguiendo a Mokuba, no sabía a quién le iba a presentar pero algo le decía que no se iba a arrepentir de eso.

Al menos se había deshecho de Joey, entonces empezaría a buscar a Yugi.

"Seto donde diablos te metiste" se estaba preguntando el pelinegro por qué no lo encontraba, si en los próximos minutos no lo hallaba no le hablaría por el resto del año.

Se suponía que él era el de la fiesta y se la había pasado ayudando a Yami a alegar a Joey, pero sabía que todo su sacrificio serviría para algo.

Después de dar veinte mil vueltas por toda la mansión lo encontró, estaba parado en la entrada de la mansión, la cual estaba alejada de donde estaban todos los demás.

Joey se quedo paralizado a ver a la persona que Mokuba le iba a presentar, si su mente no le fallaba el que estaba parado al lado de la entrada era el gran Seto Kaiba, y si su corazón decía la verdad era la persona la cual el pelinegro le iba a presentar, su corazón empezó a latir como desesperado.

-Hermano- grito desde unos cuantos metros antes de donde estaba el Ceo

-Mokuba no tienes que gritar- en eso volteo a ver al chibi y se dio cuenta de con quién iba, acaso esa era la persona a la cual le iba presentar, no supo porque pero se le quedo viendo detenidamente, era un chico cuyos cabellos eran igual de radiantes que el mismo sol y esos ojos, que ojos, de un café muy hermoso.

-Este, te presento a Joey- tuvo que empujar al rubio para que se acercara por que se había quedado como estatua

-Joey, mi hermano Seto- él no hizo nada solo vio como aquel chico llamado Joey se había quedado muy quieto cuando lo vio, lo había estado viendo desde que llegó por la ventana de su estudio y vio que era una persona muy alegre y muy imperativa por así decirlo y se le hizo raro verlo actuar de aquella manera, pero no le dio importancia, ja, todos se quedaban así de ver al impotente Seto Kaiba. (N/A: si como no)

Le había prometido a su hermano que se iba a comportar "decentemente" y que no se iba a pelear y pues aunque le costaba trataba de cumplir con su promesa.

-Mucho gusto- le tendió su mano en signo de saludo

Joey solo pudo atinar a hacer lo mismo, aunque lo hacía solo por instinto porque sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba correctamente, nunca se había sentido de esa forma ni actuado así frente a ninguna persona y sabía que no era porque tenía enfrente al mismísimo Ceo de Kaiba Corp. sabía que se trataba de otra cosa pero no quería pensar la razón de eso.

-Mu….mucho.. gusto- fue lo único que pudo decir

Mokuba al ver esto se puso feliz, a lo mejor su pequeño plan con Yami no solo iba a conseguir que él estuviera con Yugi, a lo mejor también podía hacer que su hermano se enamorara y dejara de ser tan frío, y por qué pensaba eso, por la simple razón de que no se mostro indiferente ante Joey y eso no era normal y también por que cuando entró a su estudio vio que estaba muuy entretenido viendo a alguien por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era el rubio.

-Bueno los dejo solos- le lanzo una sonrisa pícara a su hermano y este solo lo miro y no hizo ningún gesto.

-No Moku…- lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca, no se quería quedar con el Ceo, cuando el chibi había dicho que lo iba a dejar solo sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y eso no le gustaba para nada, pero ya no pudo acabar de decir ya que se había ido corriendo.

Ya se habían quedado solos y no había nadie alrededor suyo ya que todos se encontraban en el otro lado de la mansión, no se habían dado cuenta ninguno de los dos que todavía seguían tomados de la mano, el rubio al darse cuenta de esto soltó rápidamente la del Ceo y bajo su mirada ya que no quería que el ojiazul se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Continuara………


	4. Chapter 4

Yami no encontraba por ningún lado a Yugi, sabía que se había molestado por la forma en la que lo había abrazado Mokuba y no se arrepentía de eso ya que al menos un rayo de esperanza surcaba por su mente, si se había molestado por esa acción era por algo y quería pensar que era porque él pequeño sentía algo mas por él, no se quería hacer muchas ilusiones, pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Ya se había cansado de buscarlo así que se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y encontró ahí a uno de los maestros de Mokuba, el cual era su conocido ya que trabajaban en la misma escuela, entonces se puso a platicar con él de una forma muy animada, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que unos ojos color amatista lo estaba observando muy detenidamente.

Tenía unas ganas de sacar arrastrando a Yami de ese lugar, no sabía por qué, pero desde que lo había visto bajar por las escaleras en la tarde había sentido algo mas por el de ojos carmesí, siempre había pensado que ese sentimiento era solo amistad y nada más, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento estaba equivocado, lo que realmente era es que amaba a Atem, y ahora que lo veía platicando con ese tipo le daban unos celos incontenibles, pero a la vez tenía miedo de ser rechazado por el mayor, así que decidió seguir viendo que era lo que hacía.

En el otro lado de la mansión se encontraba un ojiazul con un rubio, ninguno de los dos había hablado, solo se limitaban a mirarse, sinceramente no sabían de qué hablar, así que Seto demostrando su falta de paciencia decidió romper con ese silencio.

-Veo que eres muy tímido o te has impresionado de ver al grandioso Seto Kaiba que te deje sin habla- lo dijo de forma burlona ya que lo había visto momentos atrás y se había dado cuenta que la actitud que tenía en ese momento no correspondía a la que había visto.

Joey salió de sus pensamientos al oír el comentario del Ceo

– Ja, yo quedarme impresionado por el ti, ni que fueras la séptima maravilla del mundo- claro que lo había impresionado y no precisamente por ser el "grandioso Seto Kaiba" sino por su atractivo, todo en él era perfecto.

-Pues yo diría que si ya que sí soy una de las siete maravillas del mundo, solo mira como te me quedas viendo- dijo viendo el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en el rubio

-Ni lo sueñes, solo es que no puedo comprender por qué todo mundo dice que eres perfecto y quien sabe que tantas habladurías cuando yo realmente no te encuentro nada de perfecto- ni el mismo había creído lo que le había dicho, pero no podía decirle la verdad, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-A sí- le dijo acercándose un poco al ojimiel

No podía decir nada, su corazón se había acelerado de una manera impresionante, tener tan cerca al ojiazul se le hacía el paraíso.

-Pu…..pues…. claro que no tienes nada de perfecto- trataba de alejarse del Ceo pero cada paso que daba hacía atrás el ojiazul avanzaba un tanto más.

-Y por qué opinas eso- ya había notado que el rubio solo le estaba mintiendo y se le hacía divertido ver el sonrojo que le provocaba a Joey

-Po…porque….- ya no podía articular palabras ya que Seto lo había arrinconado y no podía moverse

-Te escucho- decía cada vez acercándose al rubio y viendo las intenciones de este de querer escapar colocó sus manos en la pared a cada lado para que Joey no tuviera escapatoria

-Yo…….yo…….- hasta se le había olvidado que le había preguntado el Ceo, ya no podía pensar, todo su mundo se había detenido en ese momento, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y para su desgracia no había ni un alma que pasara por ese lugar.

Kaiba se fue acercando hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios –sabes, creo que me has estado mintiendo- y dicho esto junto sus labios con los de Joey y le dio un beso, fue solo una leve rose pero sirvió para que Joey se perdiera por completo en esa nueva sensación que estaba sintiendo y para no quererse separar del Ceo.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar el ojiazul se separó para poder ver mejor al rubio, el cual estaba más rojo que la luz de un semáforo, al verlo sintió una sensación de querer volver a besarlo, de querer estar con él, de querer hacerlo suyo pero eso no se lo podía permitir, tenía que seguir siendo la persona fría que era hasta ese momento, no todo por culpa de un tonto juego iba a perder su temple frío, pero que podía pasar, nada, además él era el gran Ceo de Kaiba Corp. y podía hacer lo que se le antojara además nadie se tenía que enterar.

Sin previo aviso volvió a juntar sus labios con los del rubio, al principio solo fue un pequeño rose pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más se intensificaba, Joey solo se limitaba a responder a tan sublime beso, después de un tiempo sintió la lengua del castaño recorrer sus labios pidiéndole autorización para llegar más allá, petición que no fue negada, al instante que el rubio abrió la boca entro la lengua del ojiazul en esa húmeda cavidad, al poco tiempo se había formado una gran batalla entre ellos para ver quien llevaba el control, por obvias razones Seto fue el que domino aquel beso, pero los pulmones son crueles y por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

Después de eso el Ceo dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacía el otro lado de la mansión, Joey se quedó por un momento ahí, sin saber que hacer o que pensar, al principio pensó que el castaño realmente lo quería, pero después de un momento descarto esa posibilidad, como iba a ser posible que en menos de un día alguien se hubiera enamorado, bueno él si lo había hecho, pero sentía que era la persona equivocada, como el gran Seto Kaiba se iba a fijar en alguien como él, simplemente no era lógico y al ver la reacción del ojiazul después del beso se dio cuenta de que solo había jugado con él, pero no iba a permitir que eso lo desanimara, no señor, tenía que buscar alguna forma para traspasar ese muro de frialdad y llegar hasta su corazón, sabía que iba a ser una tarea difícil mas no imposible.

Entonces empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que había ido el castaño, tenía que buscarlo y dejarle bien claro la situación, que no se iba a dejar manipular por un ricachón engreído lo controlara y mucho menos él.

En otro lado de la mansión se encontraba un tricolor hablando muy animadamente con su compañero de trabajo, hablaban de muchas cosas sin sentido, pero a pesar de que se veía feliz por dentro estaba muy preocupado por saber en donde se encontraba Yugi, sabía que debería estarlo buscando, pero le daba miedo de que estuviera con Joey y eso no lo iba a soportar.

De repente vio que paso Yugi muy cerca de donde estaban, pero este no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, eso le había dolido de sobremanera, lo siguió con la mirada viendo hacía donde se dirigía, una vez que este desapareció de la vista decidió seguirlo para dejar en claro algunas cosas, se despidió de su amigo diciéndole que tenía un asunto que resolver que ya después lo vería.

Empezó a caminar a la dirección que había tomado Yugi, después de unos momentos lo encontró sentado en la orilla de una pequeña fuente que había en la mansión, solo que esta estaba en otra sección y no había nadie.

Se acercó con paso lento a donde se encontraba pero no sabía cómo hablarle, como llamar su intención, hasta que la voz de su amor lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Que quieres Yami- le dijo en un tono muy frio para el parecer del tricolor mayor

-Yugi- solo había sido un susurró pero el menor lo escuchó a la perfección.

-Por que estas aquí- no quería demostrar sus sentimientos ya que primero quería estar seguro de que Yugi sentía algo mas por él que solo amigos, no se iba a arriesgar.

-No tenía nada que hacer allá, Joey no sé donde está y tú estabas muy entretenido platicando con ese sujeto así que decidí dar una vuelta por la mansión y pues encontré este lugar- le decía sin despegar su vista de la fuente.

-Pero Yugi, yo te estaba buscando y nunca te encontré, y después encontré a un amigo y pues me quedé platicando con él-

-Es que…..- le iba a decir que se había molestado por la forma en la que lo había tratado Mokuba, pero eso iba a ser demasiado, no quería que Yami lo dejara solo por decirle que sentía algo mas por él -Es que me sentí un poco mal y decidí ir a dar una vuelta- no se le había ocurrido que mas decir

-Ya veo- y se sentó al lado de Yugi el cual se tenso por el acercamiento

-Siento el haberte preocupado- había volteado a verlo pero después regresó su mirada a la fuente ya que no quería que viera su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes Yug, pero ahora ven tenemos que regresar a la fiesta- le dijo levantándose y extendiéndole su mano, la cual Yugi no rechazó, pero seguía sin mirarlo ya que sentía que su corazón le saldría del pecho y además el evidente sonrojo que le había producido aquel simple toque.

Yami por otro lado lanzó una pequeña sonrisa por sentir a su Yugi tan cerca de él, pero a la vez tan lejos, ambos regresaron a donde estaban los demás invitados y para suerte de Yami no se encontraba Joey a la vista.

Ambos se habían ido a sentar cuando de repente empezó a sonar una melodía muy suave y a la vez muy romántica, entonces Yami se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano al menor en señal de que lo invitaba a bailar, el de ojos amatistas lo dudo por un momento pero después acepto, como resistirse a eso, simplemente no podía.

Continuara………


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía que encontrar al ricachón engreído ese, que se había creído, le iba a dejar bien claro quién era Joey Wheeler, no iba a dejar que jugaran con él y eso se lo iba a dejar muy en claro.

Ya llevaba algo de tiempo buscando al ojiazul, no se iba a dar por vencido, tenía que encontrarlo entonces vio a su objetivo el cual estaba recargado en una pared con un vaso de champaña y viendo como bailaban los invitados, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al castaño.

-Óyeme bien ricachón de cuarta que te crees, no puedes ir besando por todo el mundo a las personas e irte así nada más.-

-Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, si es el Wheeler- no sabía porque pero le había justado estar con él, pero había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a querer pelear con él y no se iba a quedar con las ganas

-A quien más esperabas al Rey de Roma, porque si es eso no creo que lo encuentres- no le había justado la actitud del Ceo, al parecer realmente si había jugado con él.

-No precisamente al Rey de Roma, pero sinceramente no te esperaba a ti, esperaba a alguien importante, no a un perro faldero como TÚ COMPRENDERAS- le dijo con sarcasmos, quería hacer enojar al rubio, y por la expresión de este se dio cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo.

-A quien llamas perro faldero, estúpido Kaiba- lo único que no soportaba en la vida era que lo llamaran perro, y mucho menos alguien tan engreído como lo era el ojiazul

-A quien llamas estúpido, perro- no se esperaba que el rubio lo insultara, nadie había sido lo suficientemente tonto para hacerlo y ahora venía alguien completamente desconocido y lo insultaba, pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

-A ti te llamo como se me pegue la real gana, yo no soy uno de tus empleados para que puedas hacer con ellos lo que quieras- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue a algún lugar lejos para no ver al ojiazul, simplemente no esperaba eso, al principio se había comportado "decentemente" y ahora lo insultaba

Por otro lado a Kaiba se le había formado una sonrisa en su rostro, había sido divertido molestar a Joey, al principio pensó que iba a ser una "presa" fácil, pero por lo visto se había equivocado, pero no dejaba de pensar en que lo había insultado, era la primera persona que le decía lo que pensaban de él y eso le había gustado, esa actitud tan rebelde que presentaba ese chico, sabía que iba a ser muy divertido.

Dejó a un lado el vaso que tenía en la mano y se dedico a buscar al rubio para seguir molestándolo.

Por otro lado estaba Yami abrazando a Yugi, siempre había querido cerca de él y ahora lo tenía, sabía que ya era momento para decirle lo que sentía, pero le seguía dando miedo.

-Yugi- trato de llamar la atención del menor

-Si Yami- había alzado la vista para toparse con unos rubíes color carmín

-Quiero hablar contigo-

El tricolor menor solo asintió pero de repente su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápido, sabía que lo que le tenía que decir Yami era muy importante, ya que cuando lo volteó a ver vio en esas orbes algo de preocupación pero a la vez alegría, nunca lo había visto así.

Al ver el asentimiento de su Yugi lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacía la fuente que en momentos antes habían estado, el menor solo se dejó llevar, quería saber que era lo que le quería decir, sentía mucha intriga y a la vez mucha felicidad.

Una vez que llegaron Yami volteó a ver al tricolor y tomo ambas manos entre las suyas, Yugi se había puesto más rojo que un semáforo, nunca había visto así a su "amigo" y ahora esa actitud lo descolocaba completamente, pero no se quejaba, se sentía muy pero muy feliz.

-Te puedo preguntar algo- tenía que saber primero cual era su relación actual con el rubio, si sólo eran amigos o algo más.

El tricolor solo asintió

-Pero me prometes que me vas a contestar con la verdad-

-Sí, Yami, pero dilo ya, me muero de la intriga- ya no soportaba más ese tormento, quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

Tomo aire para decir lo que probablemente sería parte de su alegría

–Que relación tienes con Joey- fue directo, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, tenía que saberlo ya

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron como platos, no se esperaba esa pregunta, y mucho menos en el tono en que lo había dicho.

-Como que qué relación tengo con Joey, por dios Yami, que pregunta es esa- se había molestado por que creía que le iba a decir otra cosa, no algo como eso, que acaso dudaba de la verdad, acaso creía que él y Joey eran algo más que amigos.

-Contéstame, QUE RELACIÓN TIENES CON JOEY- se notaba que también estaba molesto, su poca paciencia se había terminado, al ver la actitud de su compañero se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor no le quería contestar porque realmente había algo más.

-Sí, si la tengo, pero no es la que tú crees, él es solo mi amigo, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir- estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sabía que Yami se comportaba diferente cuando estaba con el rubio, pero nunca pensó que llegara a creer que era algo más que su amigo, sí, aceptaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con él y que a lo mejor esa fue la pauta para que pensara eso, pero nunca creyó que lo creyera capaz de algo así, en su corazón solo existía él, aunque no quería aceptarlo, pero hacía poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de la verdad, pero tenía miedo de decírselo.

-Yugi- se había dado cuenta del grave error que había cometo, le había lazado la voz y eso en ningún momento había sido su intensión, pero los celos se habían apoderado de él y ahora pagaba Yugi sus actos.

-No me digas nada, me has dejado muy claro cuanta confianza me tienes, siempre te decía que era SOLO MI AMIGO, nunca creía que creyeras otra cosa, y si así fuera créeme que te lo hubiera dicho- se soltó de las manos de Yami y dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, ya no podía contener sus lágrimas y no quería que lo viera llorar

-Yugi, espera- trató de detenerlo pero cuando había reaccionado ya era demasiado tarde, no quería causarle dolor a Yugi, era lo que menos quería en el mundo, pero como siempre sus malditos celos se apoderaban de él.

Tenía que encontrarlo y disculparse por su actitud, sabía que iba a ser difícil hablar con él, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que decirle sus sentimientos, entonces decidió empezar a buscarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía que aclarar las cosas.

Por otro lado Joey había más enojado que nada, iba caminando con paso rápido, lo que quería era irse de ahí, estaba llegando a la entrada cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba, se volteó de inmediato para decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese sujeto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a unos hermosos zafiros azules

-A donde crees que vas, la fiesta aun no termina- no quería que se fuera, quería seguirlo molestarlo y era algo que iba a cumplir

-Me voy y tu no me vas a poder detener- trató de librarse del agarre, pero simplemente no podía, Seto era más fuerte que él.

-A no- le preguntó en una forma sarcástica y de nuevo se acercó a los labios de Joey para robarle otro beso, pero esta vez no fue tan fácil porque antes que llegara el Ceo a su objetivo, el rubio giro su rostro y solo pudo darle el beso en la mejilla.

-No voy a caer en tu juego dos veces y te lo advierto deja de estar MOLESTANDOME- ya le había colmado la paciencia, aunque por otro lado se sentía muy bien estar con ese ricachón engreído, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, primero muerto.

-Como quieras, pero te digo una cosa, no vas a poder salir de aquí hasta que yo lo indique- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo a la fiesta, pero eso era solo para tramar su nuevo plan.

-COMO QUE NO ME VOY A PODER IR GATO PULGOSO, YA VERAS- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada pero cuando iba a abrir la reja lo detuvo el guardia

-Disculpe Joven pero creo que no va a poder salir, son ordenes del Señor Kaiba- había escuchado la "conversación" y vio que el ojiazul le había hecho señas para que no lo dejara salir al menos que él lo ordenara.

"_Maldito Kaiba me las va a pagar" _iba a regresar donde el Ceo y le iba a pedir, no le iba a exigir que lo dejara ir, que no iba a estar aguantando sus niñerías, aunque por otro lado le había gustado, a lo mejor era masoquista y no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero le había gustado pelear con Kaiba, creía que era la única forma que se iba a poder acercar a él sin dar muestra de sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo iba a buscar y a pelear un rato más con él, sabía que podía tener al Ceo más cerca si llevaba al "juego" que estaba haciendo el ojiazul más lejos, pero no quería que eso fuera de esa forma, un simple juego, quería que fuera por que en verdad sentía algo más por el que simple atracción.

El castaño estaba pensando en la forma de obligar al rubio más lejos que de simples besos, nunca le había pasado algo así, desear a una persona como lo había en esos momentos, pero nunca iba a demostrar sus sentimientos, tenía que seguir siendo la misma persona fría que hasta ese momento y no iba a permitir solo por una "calentura" perderlo todo, (aunque en verdad no fuera eso), tenía que tener a ese rubio en sus brazos y llegar a algo más esa misma noche, pero tenía que planearlo muy bien, para que no creyera que era por algo más que por simple diversión, tenía que hacerlo pensar eso, que se entregaría a él por una aventura, no por algo más serio, aunque ignoraba el verdadero significado de todo eso, que eso iba a ser el comienzo de algo más serio que daría en su vida un giro de 180 grados.

Por su parte Yami seguía buscando a su amor, tenía que pedirle perdón, no soportaba verlo así, aunque no lo hubiera visto sabía que estaba llorando y eso le daba una gran tristeza, al poco tiempo lo encontró recargado en uno de los arboles de esa gran mansión, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que con paso lento pero decidido se acercó a él.

Tocó su hombro y espero que volteara.

Yugi sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero no quería verlo, estaba, no molesto porque sabía que Yami era un celoso de lo peor, sino triste por saber que después de tantos años de estar junto a él todavía no confiaba en lo que le decía y eso le dolía mucho.

-Yugi- al ver que no le prestaba atención decidió llamarlo, pensaba de que estaba enojado con él, y no era para menos, pero tenía que demostrarle que en ningún momento esas habían sido sus intenciones.

-Que quieres Yami, seguir molestándome, seguir diciendo que no crees en lo que digo- se notaba en su tono de voz de que estaba triste y eso le partió el corazón al mayor.

-No Yugi, en ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte daño, es solo que…..- no podía continuar, sentía que las palabras no le salían, así que trató de decir otra cosa

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y por eso te pido una disculpa- bueno era algo que si quería decirle, pero lo principal todavía no podía salir de sus labios.

Al oír esto Yugi sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Yami, nunca pero nunca había escuchado que se disculpara con nadie, entonces lo volteó a ver esos ojos carmesí para ver si realmente decía la verdad o solo era una mentira, cuando vio esas hermosas orbes se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad, pero quería estar seguro.

-De verdad Yami- no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creer que se disculpara

-Si Yug, porque te……- tenía que decírselo, era el momento apropiado, y aunque no lo fuera ya no aguantaba más con ese secreto.

-Sí Yami- los ojos del menor mostraban una gran felicidad, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer que Yami iba a decir eso, bueno, pensaba que era eso, y si lo era por fin se cumpliría uno de sus mayores sueños y era esa palabra que por lo que veía le daba mucho trabajo decir a Yami.

-Yo te…….amo-

Continuara…….


	6. Chapter 6

No podía creerlo, había escuchado bien, Yami le había dicho que lo amaba, se había quedado como en shock, pero al ver la mirada del mayor se dio cuenta de que había oído bien, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba tan feliz, nada en el mundo podría describir la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, cuando pudo recobrar la razón lo único que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse sobre su Yami y abrazarlo, el ojicarmesí se sorprendió por la reacción de su pequeño, simplemente no pensó que fuera ser correspondido, una gran alegría inundo todo su ser y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo correspondió aquel cálido abrazo.

-Ya… Yami- se alejo un poco del mayor para verlo directo a los ojos – es ve….verdad lo que… acabas de decir- quería estar completamente seguro.

-Claro mi Yugi, te amo con todo mi corazón- y poco a poco se acercó a los labios de menor, vio como un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en este y como cerraba sus ojos en espera de aquel beso.

Poco a poco fueron juntándose sus labios en un ligero rose, una pequeña caricia, esa que desde hacía tiempo anhelaba, y ahora lo tenía, después empezó a jugar con los labios de su Yugi a lo cual este dio un ligero gemido y esto fue aprovechado por Yami para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del menor, empezó a buscar la lengua de Yugi, una vez que la encontró ambas empezaron a fundirse en un beso muy apasionado, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran dejando un hilillo de saliva entre los dos.

Yugi estaba más rojo que nada, se había sentido eso tan bien, por otro lado Yami tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Este…….Yami…..- seguía con ese rojo en sus mejillas y para que esto no fuera percibido por el mayor solo bajo un poco la mirada 

-Sí- dejo en un tono divertido al ver como se había puesto Yugi

-Que… te parece…. si regresamos con los demás- no es que no quisiera estar con su gran amor a solas, pero se sentía un poco raro, ya que nunca pensó que sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos y ahora que lo tenía no sabía cómo actuar, simplemente su mente había quedado en blanco, lo único que quería era divertirse en la fiesta con Yami.

-Está bien- conocía a Yugi desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía de antemano de que el menor al principio se iba a sentir un poco incomodo por la nueva situación, pero sabía que luego iba a ser muy diferente, así que accediendo a la petición de su pequeño, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron de nuevo a la fiesta.

Seto se encontraba dentro de su mansión, sabía que Joey no lo iba a buscar ahí, o sí, no lo sabía pero al menos por el momento lo iba a estar buscando afuera y cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba en la dichosa fiesta lo iba a entrar a buscar, no lo conocía bien pero sabía que iba a hacer eso, pero en lo que esperaba eso tenía que idear el plan especial para estar esa noche con el rubio.

Por otro lado Joey estaba buscando a cierto ojiazul que le debía algo, cuando entró de nuevo a donde estaba la fiesta encontró de Yami y Yugi los cuales estaban sentados en una de las mesas, se les iba a acercar pero al ver que estaban platicando tan amenamente prefirió dejarlos, sabía que si se acercaba Yami lo iba a mandar directo a la tumba, ya que presentía que el chico sentía cierta atracción hacia Yugi pero sabía del gran orgullo de este y todo era por culpa de cierto ojiazul que conocía, (ya que sabía que esos dos eran amigos y pues algo se contagia) y por eso no se atrevía a decirle de esos sentimientos a Yugi.

Desde que sospechaba que Yami sentía algo por Yugi y que este pues no le iba a decir así que empezó a darle celos, bueno empezó a salir más seguido con el tricolor menor y sí, sus sospechas fueron acertadas, ya que después de un tiempo veía a Yami y este le mandaba miradas de "aléjate de Yugi o si no te mato", bueno tal vez eso era una exageración pero más o menos era eso.

Así que decidió dejar a la "parejita" y seguir él buscando a ese ricachón, ya el sol se había ocultado, ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche pero ya se había cansado de buscar al ojiazul y decidió ir con Yugi arriesgándose ir al cementerio, pero para su suerte Yami ya no lo veía con esa mirada de "te voy a matar" ya era la misma de antes, cuando lo había conocido así que presintió que ambos habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos y eso le daba mucho gusto.

Seto estaba en su despacho viendo a cierto rubio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba con Yami y con otra persona a la cual no conocía pero apostaría de qué se trataba del tal Yugi del que tanto hablaba, entonces pensó que el ojicarmesí conocía a Joey y eso le dio una gran idea.

-Roland- el castaño le había hablado por teléfono.

-Señor Kaiba que se le ofrece-

-Te acuerdas del Yami- 

-Sí Señor, es el maestro de Moki- recordaba que algunas veces había ido a la mansión a ayudar a Mokuba.

-Sí, como te debiste de haber dado cuenta está en la fiesta, quiero que le hables y que venga a verme, pero no quiero que se enteren los otros dos que lo acompañan-

-Sí Señor- dicho esto escucho colgó y se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea.

Estaban platicando los tres muy amenamente sobre diversas cosas, cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba, Yami ya lo conocía así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Roland ya sabía en donde estaba así que no le costó trabajo encontrarlos, se acercó a Yami.

-Lo quiere ver el Señor Kaiba- le dijo al oído para que ninguno de los dos se enterara.

-Es preciso que vaya en este momento- le dijo igualmente al oído porque sabía que el Señor Todo Poderoso no quería que Yugi ni Joey se enteraran

-Sí- entonces se alejo de él en espera de la respuesta

-Mmmm- dio un ligero suspiro para levantarse de donde estaba y seguir a Roland

-Ahorita vengo- les dijo a los que dejaba en la mesa

-Yugi, me podrías decir que fue eso- pregunto un rubio un tanto confundido

-No lo sé, a lo mejor Mokuba le mandó hablar- ya que nunca pensó que su hermano fuera el que le hablara.

-A bueno- entonces siguieron con su plática, pero el ojimiel recordó un pequeño detalle el cual había pasado por alto.

-Oye Yug, desde hace rato te noto más feliz de lo normal- sabía lo que había pasado pero quería que se lo dijera para estar seguro

-De que hablas Joey, siempre estoy feliz- ya se había puesto un poco nervioso 

-Que se me hace que paso algo entre tú y Yami- le daba risa el ver como a Yugi le salía un pequeño sonrojo a las mejillas de su amigo

-Como crees Joey- ya no sabía en donde meterse

-Ya dilo-

-Joey, por favor no digas tonterías- 

-Yugi, te conozco más que nadie, bueno a lo mejor menos que Yami, pero sé que pasó algo- 

-Es…. Que…me… dijo- a cada palabra que iba diciendo el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba considerablemente

-Que te dijo- había llevado sus manos hacia su cabello y lo empezó a alborotar ya que no aguantaba la intriga.

-Me dijo que…. Me amaba- dicho esto agacho su cabeza y eso provoco que su rostro quedara cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su pelo

-Ya vez, ya sabía que había pasado algo- 

-Ya Joey- ya no quería que siguiera con el tema

-Bien, te dejo en paz pero solo por ahora- entonces volvieron a platicar de diferentes temas y ya nada relacionado con Yami.

Por otra parte de la mansión Yami iba siguiendo a Roland y este se detuvo en la entrada del despacho del castaño, dio un ligero suspiro y toco la puerta en espera de contestación.

-Adelante- 

Empezó a girar despacio la perilla de la puerta y poco a poco la fue abriendo, no es que se sintiera nervioso ni nada por el estilo, pero ya sabía que cuando Seto lo mandaba llamar y luego con tanto misterio sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Querías verme Seto- dijo una vez que cerró la puerta

-Sí Yami- le dijo volteándose a verlo y haciendo una seña indicándole que se sentara

Así lo hizo, tomo lugar en uno de los asiento que estaban enfrente de su elegante escritorio.

Paso un tiempo en el que solo había silencio, ya cuando el Ceo estaba seguro de lo que le iba a pedir a Yami decidió hablar.

-Por lo que me di cuenta hace rato, creo que conoces a ese tal Joey- como siempre directo al punto.

-Sí, lo conozco, por qué- 

Volteo y se dirigió a la ventana para seguir viendo al rubio y vio que estaba platicando amenamente con el otro joven.

-El que está con el Joey es el tal Yugi- ya que siempre que se encontraba con Yami le platicaba sobre él.

-Sí, el es Yugi- se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigió al lado de la ventana para ver que observaba el Ceo.

-Sobre ese chico rubio, quien es él exactamente- tenía que saber todo de él, pero esta vez no iba a investigar ni nada por el estilo, quería saber cómo se comportaba con sus amigos, como era realmente.

-Porque te interesa tanto- le lanzó una mirada un poco pícara, sabía que el plan de Mokuba había salido a la perfección y a lo mejor hasta resultaba algo más.

Como siempre no le contestó pero le mandó una mirada que congelaría hasta el infierno, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas así que ni se inmuto.

-Solo quiero saber cómo es- sabía que si no le decía algo no le iba a decir nada de información.

-Pues…..es un chico muy alegre, un poco rebelde ya que no se queda callado ante nada, dice lo que piensa, aunque luego se mete en problemas por eso- dijo recordando las múltiples peleas que se había ganado por ese detalle.

-Ya veo- ya comprendía que él le hubiera dicho unas cuantas verdades y que nadie más se había atrevido a decírselas, solo él.

-Por lo que me doy cuenta te intereso mucho y solo que hablaste con él unos cuantos minutos- se calló de inmediato, se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, se suponía que él no sabía nada del "plan" y ahora lo había dicho y sabiendo sobre la mente prodigiosa de este que obviamente se iba a dar cuenta.

-A ver Yami, como sabes que estuve platicando con él y no me digas que nos viste porque eso ni tú te la vas a creer- 

-Este….yo- no sabía que decir y además como mentirle a alguien tan inteligente como Kaiba, sí que se había metido en un gran problema

-Tú que- ya presentía algo pero no estaba seguro de que era

-Es que Joey nos dijo que había estado contigo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No te creo- eso sí le había creído, pero porque se había puesto nervioso supo que no era eso, sino que se había enterado de otra forma

-Y por qué no me crees- 

-Simplemente porque te pusiste nervioso y pues conociéndote sé que no fue eso – fue cuando empezó a recordar que su hermano le había insistido hasta el cansancio de que pasara un rato con Joey.

FLASH BACK

-Seto sí- hablaba un Mokuba suplicante

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no- ese era el ojiazul el cual ya se había hartado, solo faltaba un día para la fiesta y su hermano no se alejaba de él y siempre le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Por favor Seto, te va a caer muy bien- suplicaba Mokuba ya que quería ayudar a su amigo.

-Y por qué dices que me va a caer bien- 

-Porque sí, es muy bueno-no sabía que decir puesto que él no lo conocía.

Después de muchos intentos más y la paciencia del Ceo agotada termino por aceptar, al fin solo lo iba a saludar y a irse y dejarlo, que problema iba a ser eso, pues realmente ninguno.

Mokuba salió feliz de su despacho, ya había llegado la noche y ya se iba a ir a su cuarto, pero cuando pasó por el cuarto del pelinegro escucho que estaba hablando con alguien por el teléfono.

-Sí, ya lo convencí- hablaba Mokuba muy animado

/Que buena noticia Mokuba/ decía Yami feliz ya que por fin se desharía de un rato de Joey

-Sí me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo ya que no quería, pero como siempre me salgo con la mía- 

/Ya me imagino a tu hermano, bueno muchas gracias Mokuba, te debo una y nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana y espero que funcione nuestro plan- dicho esto colgó.

Seto había escuchado con detenimiento la plática, y sabía de qué hablaban de él y que trataba sobre lo que le había dicho Mokuba, de que estuviera un rato con aquel chico, entonces que era lo que planeaba, no le prestó mucha atención y siguió con su camino.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora se acordaba de eso, a lo mejor Mokuba estaba hablando con Yami y que ellos dos habían planeado sobre presentarle a Joey.

-A ver Yami, que planeaste con mi hermano- 

-Planear algo, como crees- lo dijo en forma sarcástica, ya sabía que el Ceo ya sabía de su plan, para que seguir mintiendo.

-No te hagas el inocente y di por que planeaste todo eso y por qué involucraste a mí hermano en todo esto-

-Seto en primera tú hermano me quiso ayudar con esto y en segunda por que lo planee no es de tu incumbencia- 

-Sí apuesto que querías estar a solas con Yugi- dijo en un tono pícaro 

-Cállate Kaiba- y dicho esto se le tiñeron sus mejillas de un toco carmesí a lo cual se dio cuenta el ojiazul, pero por el momento eso no le interesaba, ya después averiguaría sobre eso.

-Bueno, como eso a mí no me interesa y además de que ya me imagino que fue lo que paso- seguía lanzándole la misma mirada pícara al pensar en lo que habían hecho- continuemos con lo que estábamos-

Yami recordó el por qué estaba ahí, el Ceo quería algo y era sobre Joey.

-Para empezar quiero aclararte que no me intereso para nada ese rubio- ya sabía que si decía lo que tenía planeado Yami no lo iba a dejar de molestar con que le gustaba, aunque era verdad pero no lo iba a aceptar.

-Como tu digas- sabía que algo se traía entre manos y cualquier cosa que le pidiera se lo iba a tener que cumplir por qué conociéndolo se iba a cobrar por "distraer" a Joey.

Dio un suspiro para empezar a contarle su plan y sabía que Yami no se iba a negar ya que le había ayudado a quitarse al ojimiel de encima por un momento.

-Lo que tengo planeado es……

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Llevaban ya largo tiempo hablando acerca del "plan", un plan el cual lograría que Seto Kaiba obtuviera a un lindo cachorro de ojos miel.

-Por enésima vez NO PIENSO HACER ESO SETO KAIBA- decía un Yami un poco desesperado por la situación en que se encontraba.

Seto sabía que el ojicarmesí tenía algo que ver con Yugi y sabía que este no lo traicionaría por nada de este mundo, así que ocuparía eso para "convencerlo" de que lo ayudara con su plan.

-Porque no- le dijo en una forma muy sensual muy cerca de su oído a lo cual Yami se tensó.

-Porque no le pienso hacer eso a un amigo- tenía que alejarse de Kaiba porque al paso que iba sabía que cometería una locura y no quería traicionar a Yugi.

-Un amigo, pero si al parecer antes te querías deshacer de él- entre la plática se había dado cuenta de que Yami sentía celos de el rubio y por eso había convencido a su hermano de distraerlo.

-No….no es cierto- sentía como la legua del ojiazul estaba recorriendo su cuello, él no podía hacer nada ya que lo había acorralado y tenía sus manos sujetas por las suyas arriba de su cabeza, y como el castaño era un poco más fuerte no se podía zafar de él.

-Seguro- sabía que Yami aceptaría y pues él no iba a llegar más allá ya que no le gustaba estar con alguien que ya tuviera pareja.

-Se..to. ahh- tenía que librarse del ojiazul lo más pronto posible, pero la pregunta era como, bueno ya sabía que solo lo dejaría hasta que aceptara ayudarlo con su plan.

-Entonces que dices, me vas a ayudar con el plan o…- empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yami pero sin llegar más allá de lo debido – sigo con lo que estoy haciendo- esto lo dijo cerca de su oído lamiendo el lóbulo de este. 

-Pero prométeme que no le va a pasar nada malo- sabía que de todas formas el castaño iba a lograr realizando su plan con su ayuda o sin ella, y además si se negaba no sabía de que era capaz el ojiazul y no lo quería averiguar.

-Te lo prometo- se alejó de él para dirigirse a su escritorio y entregarle una botellita de cristal la cual contenía en su interior un líquido transparente.

-Entonces que opción escoges- empezó a avanzar hacía donde estaba el tricolor 

-Aun no lo sé- sabía que cualquier elección que escogiera su amigo caería presa del castaño, pero la pregunta era que opción escoger.

-Espero que te decidas rápido- 

-Es que…- se quedo pensando un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo, sabía que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para saber que opción escoger- aún no estoy seguro de que opción sería más conveniente "claro para Joey"-

-Pero no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- tenía que saber ya la opción que Yami iba a escoger, para así él proseguir con la parte dos del plan.

-Mejor dame el frasco y me lo llevo por las dudas, si escojo la primera opción colocaré el contenido en la bebida de Joey y por obvias razones sabrás la elección, y si elijo la segunda pues simplemente nos iremos de la fiesta a la hora que teníamos planeada desde un principio y sabrás de igual forma cual fue mi elección.- 

-Muy bien, entonces regresa a la fiesta y piénsalo bien- entonces vio como el tricolor salía de su estudio y cerraba la puerta.

Iba con paso lento, sabía que tenía que escoger alguna de las dos opciones que le había dado el ojiazul, pero la pregunta era, cual elegir, sabía de antemano que Yugi se iba a enojar con él por ayudar al castaño, pero tampoco lo quería traicionar porque conociendo a Kaiba sería capaz de acabar con lo que había empezado momentos antes, pero tenía que pensar muy bien las opciones, entonces en su mente volvieron las palabras que el Ceo le había dicho.

FLASH BACK

-Lo que tengo planeado es tener a ese rubio en mis brazos y para eso necesito que realices algo para que cumpla ese objetivo- decía con voz decidida 

-Que- fue la exclamación del tricolor al saber lo que el ojiazul quería.

-Lo que oíste- sabía que se iba a negar, pero ya buscaría una forma de convencerlo.

-Ni lo pienses, no te voy a ayudar en ese plan- 

-Sí que lo harás-

-No- ya no quería saber nada más del tema, así que decidió retirarse, pero ya estaba por abrir la puerta de su estudio cuando sintió como el ojiazul lo volteaba y lo recargaba sobre la pared y sujetaba sus manos y las llevaba sobre su cabeza.

-Primero escucha lo que te voy a decir, y no te vas a poder librarte de esta- 

-Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que decidió ya no oponer resistencia y escuchar el famoso plan que tenía, aunque no lo iba a ayudar.

-Para que veas que soy bueno, te voy a dar dos opciones para que escojas, pero escucha con atención porque no quiero errores- 

Yami no hizo ningún movimiento así que el ojiazul decidió continuar.

-L primera es algo muy sencillo, quiero que en su bebida o cualquier cosa que este comiendo viertas un líquido el cual yo te lo daría, este logrará que el rubio se sienta mal y que se desmaye, y pues lo traerás conmigo y yo llamaré al doctor, y este va a decir que está muy mal y que se va a tener que quedar y de lo demás yo me encargo, ya que el la "formula" que te dé solo sirve para una media hora, de ahí desaparece todo efecto de esta.- 

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así Seto Kaiba, en primera por nada de este mundo te pienso ayudar y en segunda dónde vas a conseguir un doctor para que diga semejante ment…- ya no dijo nada ya que sabía que con dinero todo se puede y pues siendo uno de los más ricos del mundo eso sería realmente fácil.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta como conseguiría que el "doctor" dijera que Joey está sumamente mal y que no va a poder salir de la mansión-

-Sí ya lo sé- odiaba admitirlo pero en eso tenía razón

-Bueno, y la segunda opción es un poco más complicada- había planeado otro plan con las investigaciones que había recaudado del rubio – primero es yo llamar a donde él trabaja y decir que lo despidan, algo que no va a ser muy complicado, después de eso quiero que entres en acción- 

-A no, eso sí que no, no puedes quitarle a Joey su trabajo- ya que con ese dinero que ganaba pagaba parte de sus estudios ya que la beca que tenía no le servía para todos sus gastos

Ignorando completamente lo que había dicho el tricolor siguió con la segunda parte del plan.

-Después de eso quiero que vayas y le ofrezcas que vaya a mi compañía y que pida un trabajo, al fin ya sé que está estudiando Contaduría y podría servir de algo, y una vez que lo contrate pues igual que en lo anterior de lo demás me encargaría yo, solo quiero que lo convenzas de pedir el empleo.- con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer al rubio se dio cuenta de que era un testarudo de lo peor y que se iba a negar, por eso Yami se iba a encargar de eso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de negarse un par de veces había acabado con una situación la cual en esos momentos no quería recordar y por eso tuvo que aceptar aunque no le gustaban mucho las ideas pero ya se había metido en ese lio y ahora tenía que salir de él.

Así que salió de la mansión y se dirigió a donde estaba Yugi y Joey, una vez que llegó con ellos se sentó en donde se encontraba antes y trató de aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Sabía que a medida que se pasaba el tiempo se le acababan las posibilidades de elegir, y sabía que la hora de irse se aproximaba ya que notaba que su Yugi estaba algo inquieto y eso era señal que se fueran, pero antes de eso tenía que decidir por la suerte de su amigo Joey.

Continuara…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno muchas gracias a tods por seguir leyendo y muchas gracias por sus reviews ya que me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, y sabía que el tiempo de decidir se acercaba, entonces volvió a analizar las opciones que tenía.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones llevaba a Seto a cumplir su objetivo así que realmente no tenía mayor elección, sólo que una le daba más tiempo.

Analizando las cosas con mayor detalle sí escogía la primera opción dejaría el camino muy fácil a Seto, pero había la posibilidad que cuando despertara Joey se diera cuenta y trataría de escapar de Kaiba, claro siempre y cuando no quisiera estar con el castaño.

Pero por otro lado tenía la otra opción, la cual era un poco más elaborada, la cual primero consistía en que lo despidieran de su trabajo, aunque realmente no iba a ser tan malo ya que apenas se había recibido de Contador y tenía planeado buscar trabajo aunque había dicho que se iba a esperar unos meses, así no tendría las cosas tan difíciles, pero conociendo a Joey no iba a ser fácil llevarlo a Kaiba Corp. a pedir el dichoso trabajo.

No sabía qué hacer, cualquier decisión que tomará iba a llevar al mismo objetivo, entonces decidió ir por la primera opción esperando que Joey se pudiera alejar del Ceo y que no pasara nada, entonces se levantó de su lugar y fue a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, preparó tres, para que no se viera tan obvio, una vez que estaban los tres vasos llenos, llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo y de ahí saco el frasco que le había dado el ojiazul, lo destapó con sumo cuidado, pero cuando iba a verter el contenido se detuvo ya que no le había dicho el Ceo que cantidad de líquido tenía que poner.

-"Maldito Kaiba, si me vas a mandar a hacer algo al menos te deberías tomar la molestia de explicarme con más detenimiento"- no sabía ahora cuanto tenía que poner así que decidió ponerle sólo la mitad esperando que fuera eso y si no Kaiba tendría la culpa.

Seto estaba al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Yami para así estar preparado, cuando vio que sacaba la botella que le había dado se dio cuenta cual había sido la decisión de este, así que sin dudarlo un momento llamó al "doctor" para que estuviera en la mansión al momento que sucediera el percance y además para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Doctor habla Kaiba-

-Hola Señor Kaiba en que puedo ayudarlo- decía el doctor que siempre iba a ver a ambos hermanos Kaiba y que ya era de confianza.

-Necesito que vengas ahora mismo-

-Ocurre algo malo- tenía que saber que pasaba para así llevar el material necesario.

-No ocurre nada malo, solo quiero hablar con usted, pero quiero que traiga todo lo necesario como para una consulta-

-Está bien, en este momento voy para allá-

Muy bien todo está listo ahora solo falta que Yami cumpla su palabra y esperar a que haga efecto la fórmula.

Ya había regresado de donde las bebidas y se había sentado de nuevo, entonces les dio un vaso a cada uno de los integrantes.

-Brindemos por ustedes, por ti Joey y por ti Yugi, por haber concluido con éxito su carrera-

Los tres al instante alzaron su vaso y después del brindis cada quien llevo la bebida hasta sus labios y los tres se acabaron el contenido de esta.

-"Muy bien ahora esperar a que surja efecto"-

-Disculpe Señor Kaiba el doctor ya llegó-

-Muy bien dile que pase- "hora de empezar con la parte dos de mi plan

-Muy buenas noches Señor Kaiba- dijo el doctor entrando al despacho de este

Como siempre no contestó al saludo solo hizo un ademán para que pasara y se sentara, y así lo hizo.

-Te he mandado llamar por algo de suma importancia- dijo recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Usted dirá-

-En unos minutos va a llegar alguien al cual quiero que lo revise y por lo que se va a dar cuenta no va a ser nada grave, lo que quiero es que de un informe de que se encuentra grave y que no puede abandonar la mansión-

-Pero Señor Kaiba, no puedo hacer eso, es en contra de mi profesión- dijo el doctor un poco alarmado por la petición del Ceo

-Sí lo puedes hacer y lo harás, queda claro-se había levantado de su lugar en una forma muy amenazante

-Pero...- sabía que no tenía escapatoria y no quería hacer enojar al ojiazul porque sabía que eso sería el fin de su carrera – está bien hare lo que me pida.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que espere a que el "paciente" llegue-

El doctor se marchó acompañado de Roland a una habitación de invitados en lo que esperaba que Joey llegara, ya que se vería muy obvio que el doctor ya estuviera ahí para el suceso.

-Hermano- había entrado Mokuba a su estudio un tanto preocupado porque había oído la plática del ojiazul y no le parecía nada bueno.

-Ahora que quieres Mokuba- tenía que aparentar que no pasaba nada.

-Quiero pedirte permiso para que me dejes ir con un "amigo" a su casa-

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras- así estaría mejor, no habría nadie que interrumpiera lo que tenía planeado.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hermano ya que nunca antes lo había dejado irse a quedar con alguien, bueno no tan fácilmente, sabía que eso tenía que ver con lo que había platicado con el doctor y eso le preocupo aun más.

-Seto, que es lo que planeas- no se iba a quedar con la duda, sabía que eso le iba a costar su salida, pero no quería que su hermano cometiera una locura, porque sabía que eso era.

-Porque la pregunta- se había puesto un poco nervioso pero no lo aparentaba, acaso su hermano los había oído, simplemente eso ponía en peligro su plan.

-Te escuche a ti y al doctor platicar hace unos momentos-

-No es nada-

-Como que no es nada, por dios Seto que estas planeando- dijo ya preocupado el pelinegro ya que sabía de que era capaz su hermano.

-No planeo nada, Mokuba- dijo ya exasperado el castaño

-Como que no planeas nada, perdóname Seto pero no te puedo creer-

Seguían platicando cuando de repente Joey se empezó a sentir mal, este se levanto de su lugar con una mano en el estomago y con la otra estaba apoyándose de la mesa para no caer.

-Joey que te pasa- dijo Yugi muy alarmado

-No se Yug, de repente me empecé a sentir mal y no sé porque-

-Quieres que llamemos al doctor- dijo sacando su celular.

-No estoy bien, pronto pasara-

Trató de dar unos cuantos pasos, pero en eso se desvaneció pero lo logró alcanzar Yami antes de que llegara al piso.

-Joey que te pasa- dijo ya más alarmado ya que su amigo se había desmayado y no sabía porque.

-Cálmate Yugi, lo voy a llevar adentro y ahí llamamos a un doctor- en eso se volteó con Joey en brazos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, sinceramente no sabía porque lo único bueno es que Yugi no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Yami, como quieres que me calme si no se que le está pasando a Joey- estaba al borde de la desesperación y la actitud del mayor no le ayudaba en nada.

-Y si sigues gritando no se va a poner mejor, así que cálmate-

Ya no quedándole de otra tuvo que obedecer al ojicarmesí.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión se encontró con Roland

-Roland, por favor ve con Seto y le dices que mi amigo se desmayo, que necesito su ayuda- trató de poner el tono más preocupado que tenía porque realmente no estaba preocupado, bueno al menos no por su salud ya que sabía que no le había pasado nada.

Roland en el acto fue a donde se encontraba el castaño.

Seto seguía discutiendo con Mokuba cuando alguien entró a su despacho.

-Señor Kaiba el amigo del joven Yami se desmayó y necesitamos su ayuda-

-Ahorita voy- de inmediato se formo una leve sonrisa en el ojiazul lo cual lo notó perfectamente el pelinegro.

-Seto, que has hecho- ahora sabía perfectamente a que se refería su hermano cuando habló con el doctor

-No he hecho nada, además no que ya te ibas-

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que sepa que es lo que estas tramando- había corrido hacía la puerta para no dejar que su hermano saliera.

-Hazte a un lado Mokuba- decía ya desesperado el Ceo por la actitud de su hermano.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño- no sabía de quien se trataba pero no dejaría que su hermano le hiciera daño, ya que todavía no sabía cuál era su plan.

-Mira Mokuba, no le voy a hacer nada "malo" ahora déjame pasar-

Después de vacilar un momento decidió dejar pasar al castaño, pero lo estaría vigilando de cerca y cuando viera realmente que no había peligro se iría con su "amigo".

Yugi al ver que llegaba Kaiba se apresuró a ir con él.

-Kaiba, por favor ayúdanos, Joey se desmayó y no sé porque- decía un Yugi muy desesperado ya que habían pasados varios minutos y su amigo no despertaba.

Con que ese era el famoso Yugi, al menos ya tenía el gusto de conocerlo.

-Ahorita llamaré a un doctor para que nos diga que tiene, pero sería mejor que lo recostáramos- entonces le hizo señas a Yami para que lo siguiera, todos los presentes subieron por unas elegantes escaleras y después pasaron por un pasillo y se detuvieron en una gran puerta, después de que el ojiazul la abriera dejó pasar a Yami para que acostara a Joey, así lo hizo y después esperaron a que llegara el doctor.

Seto había salido para "llamar" al doctor, una vez que hizo tiempo decidió volver a subir, pero en el camino se volvió a encontrar con su hermano.

-Seto que le planeas hacer a Joey- ya sabía que era lo que quería el castaño con Joey, pero simplemente se le hacía raro ya que nunca antes su hermano había hecho eso para llevar a alguien a su cama y eso lo desconcertaba totalmente.

-No se para que preguntas sí creo que ya saber por qué estoy haciendo esto- sabía que su hermano no era tan santo como él pensaba.

-Pero es la primera vez que haces tanto circo para eso- entonces se le pasó una idea por la mente.

-Acaso te rechazó y por eso estás haciendo todo esto- lo dijo en tono de burla

-No es algo que te importe- ciertamente no lo había rechazado ya que nunca le había preguntado "eso" exactamente pero sabía de antemano que le iba a decir que no.

-Pero no le vallas a hacer nada malo está bien Seto- dijo un preocupado Mokuba

-No te preocupes Moki, no le haré daño-

-Prométemelo- tenía que estar completamente seguro.

-Te lo prometo- después de eso vio como Mokuba salía corriendo en dirección a su habitación seguramente para arreglar sus cosas para irse.

Una vez que regresó a la habitación donde estaba Joey entró y se quedó recargado en la pared ya que al lado del rubio estaba Yugi, tratando de despertarlo, a los pocos minutos llegó el doctor.

-Qué bueno que ya llegó doctor, no sé qué le pasó a mi amigo- volvió a hablar Yugi acercándose al doctor.

Este solo volteó a ver al Ceo y este le hizo un ademán de afirmación para que continuara y revisara a Joey, así lo hizo.

Se acercó al rubio y en la mesita de noche deposito su maletín y empezó a sacar su estetoscopio y lo empezó a revisar, después de unos minutos se levanto el doctor con cara de "preocupación".

-Doctor que le pasa- Yugi se había asustado por la cara que tenía el doctor y sabía que eso no era bueno.

-No es nada grave- al decir esto vio como Kaiba le lanzaba una de esas miradas que congela hasta el infierno.

-Solamente sufrió un desmayo por una…- tenía que pensar algo lógico si no lo mataban- anemia que presenta, pero por el momento no va a poder irse ya que le administré un medicamento y es necesario que no se mueva de donde esta, solo es por esta noche, mañana ya se podrá ir-

Yugi por unos momentos se quedó pensativo ante lo revelado por el doctor, pero no le quedaba de otra más que dejar que su amigo se quedara esa noche en la mansión.

-Bueno si eso es todo me retiro- el doctor salió casi corriendo para no ver a Kaiba

-Yugi, creo que ya es hora de irnos- decía Yami, porque sabía que en poco tiempo iba a despertar y no quería arruinarlo.

-Kaiba sería posible que me quedara con Joey- ya que no estaba muy tranquilo con la idea de dejarlo solo.

-Yugi, Joey estará bien- sabía que si no decía algo sería hombre muerto ya que sabía que Kaiba lo mataría.

-Está bien- sabía que por más que insistiera Yami no lo iba a dejar quedarse- mañana hablo para ver como se encuentra-

-Bueno Kaiba nos vamos- se despedía Yami acompañado de Yugi.

Este sólo asintió y vio como ambos abandonaban la recamara, una vez que se cercioro que ya se habían ido fue a buscar a Mokuba el cual ya se iba.

-Adiós Seto y pórtate bien-

-Adiós Moki-

Una vez que se despidió se dio cuenta de que todos los invitados también se habían ido, así que sin desperdiciar un momento se dirigió con uno de sus empleados y les dijo que ya se podían ir, así lo hicieron, la mansión se encontraba ya sola, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpir, así que subió por las escaleras y llegó hasta su cuarto, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro, después volteo a ver el bello tesoro que se encontraba en su cama, empezó a acercarse como un gato a su presa, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Joey, este empieza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos zafiros azules.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí está el capitulo 9, espero que les guste._

**CAPITULO 9**

Por un momento se había perdido por completo en esos hermosos ojos azules, pero al ver al Ceo que se empezaba a acercar a él de una forma muy sensual, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí y su corazón se empezó a acelerar, pensó que estaba soñando.

"_Jajaja, solo vi a ese ricachón engreído una sola vez y ya estoy teniendo sueños con él, si que soy patético"_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un repentino dolor de cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces se dio cuenta de que todo era real.

Al instante se alarmó, inconscientemente empezó a observar el lugar en donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que estaba en una lujosa habitación, el piso tenía una elegante alfombra de un color azul marino, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono más claro lo cual resalaba la elegancia del lugar, en el techo había una enorme lámpara al centro la cual era de oro con cristales cayendo alrededor de esta, en una esquina había un enorme librero y en el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba un fino escritorio de caoba en el cual había muchos documentos, una laptop y en la esquina de este había un retrato, en el cual pudo observar que era Kaiba con su hermano Mokuba.

Al ver esto abrió sus ojos al máximo al saber que se encontraba en la habitación del Ceo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del castaño, claro que quería ese encuentro pero otra parte de su ser le decía que no cometiera locuras ya que el Ceo solo estaba jugando con él, o no?

Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que tenía que irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, entonces como pudo se levantó de la cama, pero cuando lo hizo un ligero mareo lo detuvo.

-Regresa a dónde estabas- eso fue más una orden que una petición, al parecer los efectos del líquido todavía no pasaba por completo, así que decidió espera r un poco más.

-Tú no me ordenas nada Kaiba, yo hago lo que se me de la regalada gana- bueno, al menos el ojiazul había sido un poco amable pero porque, acaso planeaba algo.

-No vas a poder salir de aquí, ya que el "doctor" ordeno que no te fueras-

-Qué!?- no había entendido lo que había querido decir, cual doctor.

-Te desmayaste y tus amiguitos te trajeron y vino un doctor y recomendó que tenías que quedarte- lo dijo con su mismo tono frío.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso- al menos ya sabía lo que había pasado y porque estaba ahí, aunque no sabía porque se había desmayado, pero ya después lo averiguaría.

-Ahora regresa a la cama- claro que eso le convenía a él también.

Lo dudó un momento pero al final accedió a lo que le había dicho el Ceo, pero solo hasta que se sintiera mejor y después se marcharía.

Se quedó quieto por unos momentos pensando porque al rubio se había mareado, si la fórmula solo iba a ser por unos momentos, pero después recordó que no le había dicho a Yami que cantidad tenía que poner, lo que supuso que había puesto aproximadamente la mitad, sino es que más, por eso el efecto todavía no pasaba.

Resignado a que tenía que esperar un poco más decidió ir a darse un baño, así que entró al baño, estuvo dentro durante un tiempo considerado estuvo dentro, para después ir al vestidor que estaba al lado del baño.

Joey estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la puerta que dirigía al baño se abrió, al girar su vista al lugar se quedó casi sin habla, parado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kaiba, con un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color pero solo que esta no estaba abrochada de los últimos tres botones permitiendo así ver el bien formado pecho del ojiazul, además su cabello estaba todavía húmedo y unas cuantas gotas resbalaban por su rostro y por su pecho, una imagen endemoniadamente sensual.

Sabía que había logrado su objetivo ya que sinceramente no quería violar a Joey, sino que iba a seducirlo para así lograr su plan, lo que no sabía es que el rubio no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

Joey sabía que si permanecía más tiempo en ese lugar se iba a dejar llevar e iba acabar accediendo a lo que el Ceo quería, con todo el control que pudo obtener se incorporó de donde estaba y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del castaño.

Llegó a la perilla de esta y la empezó a girar, pero se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada con llave, esto alarmó más al ojimiel, no tenía escapatoria, entonces empezó a forcejear con la puerta para ver si esta se abría por arte de magia, pero obviamente no pasó.

El Ceo estaba viendo desde donde estaba como Joey trataba de abrir la puerta, le pareció una imagen muy graciosa, así que decidió empezar con su plan, se acercó con paso lento pero decidido y rodeo al rubio por la cintura.

-No la vas a poder abrir- le susurró sensualmente al oído a lo cual el ojicarmesí se tenso por lo cerca que tenía a Seto.

-Déjame ir- volteó a enfrentarse con el castaño, pero no calculó bien su movimiento lo cual provocó que sus labios rosaran a lo cual es Ceo aprovecho para tomar a Joey de nuevo por la cintura y darle un beso a lo cual el rubio puso resistencia y colocó sus manos en el pecho del castaño para poder separarse de él, pero no pudo ya que Kaiba tenía más fuerza que él.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado… cachorro- "porque le había llamado cachorro, definitivamente ya se estaba volviendo loco"

-Suéltame Kaiba- seguía forcejeando con el ojiazul pero lo único que consiguió fue que el Ceo lo acercara más contra sí.

Ya no sabía qué hacer estaba atrapado, la única forma de salir de ahí era la primera salir por la ventana, la cual era una opción poco lógica ya que la habitación se encontraba en un segundo piso y la caída iba a ser fea y la segunda opción era por la puerta solamente que esta estaba cerrada y el ojiazul era el único que la podía abrir.

-"Un momento, el ojiazul era el único que tenía la llave, solamente que siga con su juego y que abra y luego me voy" – esos eran los pensamientos del rubio.

Entonces siguiendo su plan decidió pasar sus brazos por la cintura del ojiazul y dejarse llevar por el abrazo que le estaba brindando.

Kaiba se sorprendió por la reacción del rubio, primero lo rechazaba y ahora lo estaba abrazando, simplemente no lo entendía pero no esperaría a que el rubio se arrepintiera así que empezó a acariciar la espalda de Joey.

Después empezó a lamer el cuello del rubio el cual se tensó por la acción del ojiazul, sabía que si lo dejaba continuar no iba a ver forma para detenerlo y eso era algo que no quería.

-Seto detente- dijo en un susurro a lo cual el Ceo se detuvo, no porque quisiera, pero no lo quería violar a fin de cuentas.

-Que sucede- le dijo con su habitual tono frío

-Este… yo- no sabía que decir ya que no quería hacer enfadar al ojiazul, pero tampoco quería que le hiciera algo, tenía que librarse de él, pero la pregunta era como- este yo quisiera- tenía que inventarse algo coherente para que el ojiazul lo dejar ir o que se al menos abriera la puerta para que se pudiera ir.

-Que quieres- ya se había molestado ya que entre más pronto poseyera al rubio mejor

Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que un sonido proveniente del estomago de Joey hizo reaccionar al ojiazul, su cachorro tenía hambre.

-Sí tenías hambre solo tenías que decirme- no quería hacerlo sin que el rubio tuviera fuerzas o en su defecto hambre y que no se pudiera concentrar.

Ya no tuvo que decir nada ya que el Ceo se separó de él y abrió la puerta para seguramente dirigirse a la cocina o algo parecido, antes de que saliera rumbo a la cocina le lanzó una bella sonrisa que hizo que a Joey se le enchinara la piel, que guapo se veía así, pero tenía que alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre eso.

Seto salió de la recamara y dejo la puerta sin seguro ya que sabía que a lo mejor el rubio trataría de escapar, así que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación para esperar si el rubio salía de esta, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se iba a ir, así que más tranquilo decidió dirigirse a la cocina para llevarle algo de comer.

Dentro de la habitación estaba un rubio pensando en la forma de escapara, sabía que en ese momento podía irse, pero sabía que el ojiazul esperaría eso, así que no sería tan obvio, tenía que encontrar una forma, hasta que le cruzó una gran idea por la mente, que tal si disfrutaba un rato del momento sin llegar muy lejos y después se iba dejando al Ceo en espera de más, eso le enseñaría al ojiazul que con Joey Wheleer no se jugaba, y que mejor forma de demostrárselo que eso, sólo esperaba que pudiera controlarse.

Estaba pensando la mejor forma de lograr eso cuando vio a un par de zafiros entrar por la habitación, para su suerte este no cerró la puerta con seguro, eso le daría una gran ventaja, por el momento primero comería y después empezaría con aquel "juego", así que empezó a comer siendo visto muy detenidamente por el castaño el cual esperaba ansioso que terminara para continuar con su plan.

Continuara…

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

-Yugi por favor trata de tranquilizarte- ya estaba arto de que desde que habían llegado no dejaba de hablar de Joey.

-Por Dios Yami, como quieres que esté tranquilo, no sé nada de mi amigo, quiero saber qué es lo que le paso- su subconsciente le decía que su amigo se podía encontrar en problemas.

-Pero lo fue a ver un doctor- "bueno al fin no era nada grave, al menos lo del desmayo"

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así no puedo estar tranquilo, siento que está en problemas y que no puedo ayudarlo-

Yami solo veía como Yugi iba de un lado a otro del comedor y que no se quedaba quieto, quería ayudarlo pero por ese momento le era imposible ya que sabía que el menor tenía razón, bueno no sabía si realmente estaba en problemas, pero lo más lógico era que si y más no podía hacer nada, porque él había contribuido a que pasara eso.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue levantarse de donde estaba he ir a abrazar a su amor, el menor correspondió al abrazo que le brindaban y se recargó en su pecho para así refugiarse y ver si podía encontrar un poco de tranquilidad.

-Tengo miedo Yami, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Joey.-

-No te preocupes, nada malo le va a pasar- "eso espero".

Ya con un poco de tranquilidad por las palabras de Yami decidió irse a dormir, así que ambos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al cuarto del tricolor menor el ojicarmesí se separo un poco, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de quedarse con su pequeño ya que ambos tenían cuartos distintos.

-Yami, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche-

-Claro- simplemente no podía resistirse a esos hermosos ojos, así ambos entraron al cuarto

-Ahhh, Seto noo- ya no lo resistió su plan se había ido a la basura, pero quien podía resistirse a alguien como él, tendría que utilizar todo su autocontrol para separarse del Ceo y alejarse lo más posible.

-Porque no, si bien que te gusta no es así- le dijo de una manera muy sensual cerca del oído del rubio para después lamerle el lóbulo.

-Noo, de…detente- tenía que parar antes de que continuara, ya que si pasaba al siguiente nivel ya no iba a poder controlarse y terminaría entregándose al ojiazul.

-Seguro?- sabía que el rubio trataba de controlarse a toda costa, pero no lo iba a dejar.

-Ahhh, sí, detente- trataba de separarlo pero por más que intentaba no conseguía nada.

El castaño hizo caso omiso a lo que le pedía el rubio, así que decidió seguir con su trabajo, empezó a bajar por esa piel blanca hasta llegar donde empezaba el pantalón, con un rápido movimiento logró deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda.

Después regresó a los labios del ojimiel y los empezó a besar con gran pasión, pero sus manos no se quedaban atrás una de ellas fue directo al miembro del rubio y lo empezó a masajear por encima del bóxer.

-No- fue la respuesta que dio Joey ante esa caricia, no podía seguir con eso, para empezar no sabía ni como había dejado que todo eso empezara.

**FLASH BACK.**

Estaba comiendo con toda la calma del mundo lo que le había llevado el castaño, ya que en lo que comía pensaba en la forma de escaparse de ahí, no es porque no deseara lo que iba a pasar, pero en esas circunstancias simplemente no se iba a dejar.

Todo iba bien, sabía que el ojiazul estaba ansioso porque terminara y por ese simple hecho se tardaba más en cada bocado, aunque para él era un tanto difícil ya que eso estaba delicioso y lo que quería era acabárselo de inmediato, pero tenía que hacer tiempo para que saliera bien su plan.

Una vez que había terminado con todo empezó con el helado que acompañaba la comida, simplemente no podía ser más perfecto ya que era de vainilla y era el que más le gustaba, así que sin dudarlo un momento llevó la cuchara hasta el grandioso manjar y tomo un pedazo y se lo llevó a los labios, inconscientemente lo empezó a lamer y esto hizo que el castaño se empezara a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, porque simplemente esa escena que tenía enfrente era divina.

Ya estaba a punto de terminarse el último pedazo cuando la mano del Ceo le quitó la cuchara y se la había llevado de una manera tan sensual a la boca que simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, después cuando terminó la dejó en la bandeja y esta la colocó en el suelo.

Él se encontraba perdido en esos hermosos zafiros que lo habían cautivado desde un principio, pero en cuanto se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo regresó a la realidad y sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar, pero eso le fue simplemente imposible.

El ojiazul había empezado a caminar hacia él de una manera tan sensual que no dejaba de verlo, trató de alejarse lo más que pudo, pero lo único que había conseguido era llegar hasta una pared en la cual fue acorralado por el castaño.

-A dónde vas, tu amo todavía no te da permiso de que te vayas- le dijo muy lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja lo cual provocó un escalofrío en el rubio el cual el castaño lo percibió muy bien.

-Yo no soy nada tuyo para que me des permiso, yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la real gana, no necesito el permiso de nadie y menos el tuyo- por un momento se le había olvidado en la situación en la que se encontraba ya que simplemente el Ceo lo hacía enojar y él, Joseph Wheleer no se iba a dejar.

-En este momento no puedes reclamar cachorro- sabía que eso lo hacía enojar a un más y le encantaba eso, simplemente se le hacía muy divertido hacerlo enojar y no sabía el porqué, pero en ese momento no iba a pensar en ello.

-No me llames así gato engreído bueno par…- ya no pudo completar la frase ya que los labios del ojiazul lo habían callado.

Al principio trató de resistirse, de alejarse de él, pero simplemente eso era algo casi imposible y como la primera vez terminó cayendo en los encantos de aquel dragón de ojos azules.

El beso había empezado de una forma muy lenta, como queriendo saborear el uno del otro, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se volvía mas demandante, más apasionado, ambas lenguas peleaban por ver quien llevaba el control lo cual obviamente lo había ganado el Ceo.

El ojiazul empezó a acariciar el pecho del rubio para después empezar a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba y así tener mejor acceso a aquel delicioso cuerpo.

Ambos habían empezado a caminar en dirección a la cama, una vez que llegaron el castaño acostó al rubio como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal, una vez que contempló a su ángel se colocó sobre el ojimiel y de nuevo empezaron los besos, después de un tiempo el castaño empezó a descender y a recorrer aquel hermoso cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo,

Cuando llegó a los pezones del rubio empezó a lamer el primero y con su mano estaba jugando con el segundo, una vez que estuvo ya duro prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el segundo,

Ese era el momento adecuado, primero se divertiría un poco y después llevaría en marcha su plan, así que empezó a desabotonar la camisa del Ceo y cada pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto la iba lamiendo.

-Veo que estas ansioso por jugar verdad-

-Ja, hasta crees, ansiosos, por ti, ni lo sueñes- no le iba a dar ese gusto al Ceo, primero muerto

-Veamos si es cierto lo que me dices- al decir esto empezó a lamer el cuello del rubio y a descender de nueva cuenta.

-Ahhh- ya no se podía contener, simplemente esas caricias eran deliciosas

-Ya vez tu cuerpo me lo pide- en eso llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio y la empezó a acariciar por encima del pantalón.

-Seto…Ahhh-no podía creer eso, simplemente era maravilloso lo que le estaba haciendo y no podía resistirse, al fin había caído en el juego del castaño

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**Por qué no, mira como estas- le dijo señalándole su miembro el cual ya se encontraba despierto

–No te puedo dejar así- entonces empezó a bajar con sumo cuidado el bóxer hasta que se deshizo de él.

Después de contemplar a semejante hermosura se acercó muy lentamente hacia toda su extensión y la empezó a lamer, primero en el glande para después ir descendiendo dando pequeños besos.

-Seto… ya no aguanto- simplemente estaba al borde de la locura, ya no podía contenerse, lo único era que disfrutaría ese momento, después se arrepentiría por eso.

El castaño al oír al rubio decidió introducir en su boca todo el miembro del rubio, después empezó a subir y bajar en un hermoso vaivén enloquecedor para el ojimiel, a los pocos minutos Joey se descargó en la boca del Ceo.

Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban de un hermoso color carmín, el ojiazul que quedo embelesado ante tal vista, estaba tan perdido contemplándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón junto con el bóxer.

El Ceo solo miraba las acciones del rubio ya que se había perdido por completo en ese rubio que ni reaccionar podía, solo sintió una oleada de placer cuando aquella hermosa boca empezó a recorrer deseosa su miembro, ese vaivén que le estaba haciendo el ojimiel simplemente era exquisito, solo que el ritmo que llevaba lo volvía loco así que colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Joey para que de esa forma aumentara la velocidad.

No tardó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que iba a terminar, pero el gran Seto Kaiba no iba a dar el lujo de eso, así que se separó del rubio y lo volvió a acostar, esta vez llevó tres dedos a la boca del ojimiel para que los lamiera y eso hizo, una vez que estuvieron listos los llevó a la entrada del rubio e introdujo el primer dedo en esta.

-Ahhh- fue la leve queja del rubio ya que esa iba a ser su primera vez y pues esa era algo nuevo para él, además que le había dolido, no mucho pero si era para considerarse.

El castaño se dio cuenta de esto así que empezó a besarlo de una forma muy dulce para así tratar de disminuir el dolor, estaban tan metidos en ese beso que no sintió cuando los dos dedos faltantes entraron.

Cuando el Ceo consideró que ya estaba lo suficiente dilatado retiró los dedos a lo cual recibió una leve queja del ojimiel.

-Estás listo- no sabía porque, pero se preocupaba por no hacerle daño, así que mejor se aseguraba si el rubio estaba listo para lo que seguía.

-Sí no te… preocupes sigue- su respiración era entrecortada ya que estaba perdido en las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-Bien- así que empezó a llevar su miembro a la entrada del rubio y lo empezó a introducir con sumo cuidado tratando de no lastimarlo.

-Ahhh, Se…Seto- de nuevo la punzada del dolor habían regresado a él.

-Shhh, Joey, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien- se estaba esperando para empezar ya que su entrada estaba muy estrecha y eso hacía que el dolor fuera más intenso, no quería hacerle daño así que iba a esperar para que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

El dolor poco a poco iba disminuyendo, cuando sintió que ya estaba listo empezó a mover sus caderas para que el Ceo empezara, el ojiazul no tardó ni un momento en cumplir con la petición del rubio y así comenzó el vaivén.

-Seto…Ahhh- simplemente era maravilloso, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su dragón de ojos azules.

-Jo..ey-

Todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran los gemidos que provenían de los dos amantes.

-Ahhh, ya…. Ya no aguanto … más Seto- ya estaba al borde, ya no aguantaba mas.

-Ahhh…aguanta un … poco más-

Después de una envestidas más ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el Ceo se dejó caer sobre el rubio, una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron el ojiazul salió de Joey y se acostó a un lado.

Al poco tiempo Morfeo se apodero de ambos y el castaño acercó a su sol y lo abrazo esperando verlo al día siguiente, ver esa bella expresión y con ese pensamiento finalmente se durmió.

Solo habían pasado unas horas cuando Joey abrió lentamente los ojos, todavía estaba cansado y adolorido, pero al menos cumpliría que se iba a ir, no iba a esperar a que despertara el castaño, eso sí que no, al menos en eso no le daría el gusto.

Como pudo se liberó del agarre del Ceo y con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, empezó a buscar todas sus cosas y se empezó a vestir, no sin antes contemplar la majestuosa escena que tenía, simplemente se veía tan tranquilo que no podía creer que ese era el Iceberg del que todos hablaban.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, que para su suerte el ojiazul la había dejado abierta, empezó a bajar unas escaleras, sólo esperaba que no se perdiera en esa mansión ya que cuando lo llevaron a la habitación no supo cómo llegó.

Más tarde averiguaría que había pasado realmente, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, después de recorrer la mansión como tres veces llegó a la cocina la cual tenía una puerta la cual comunicaba con el jardín, al no tener otra opción decidió salir por ahí.

Lo único bueno es que esta no estaba cerrada con seguro lo cual le facilitó el escape, solo esperaba que el que estaba vigilando lo dejara salir, porque en la tarde que lo había intentado simplemente no pudo, pero esta vez probaría de nuevo su suerte.

Se aproximó con cautela y llegó a la entrada principal en la cual estaba el sujeto que momentos antes no lo había dejado salir.

-Este…- no se le ocurría que decir, así que dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente – vera… el señor Kaiba ya me dio "permiso"- por mas que no le gustara sabía que tenía que decir eso para sonar más convincente- de retirarme- sólo rogaba a los dioses porque le creyera

-A estas horas de la noche- simplemente eso le resultaba un tanto extraño ya que cuando llevaba "visitas" siempre se iban hasta el día siguiente o si no al menos llamaba un taxi para que fuera a recogerlas.

-Sí, es que me desmayé en la noche y solo me dejó hasta que me despertara y como creo que no le caí muy bien, pues me dejó a mi propia suerte-

-Ya veo- bueno al menos eso si le había creído ya que cuando se lo encontró en la tarde ambos solamente estaban peleando y conociendo a Kaiba era muy lógico que lo dejara entonces a su suerte.

-Entonces permítame un momento, llamaré a un taxi, no voy a dejar que se vaya sólo a estas horas de la noche- dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue a la caseta de vigilancia y empezó a marcar un número, después de que colgó regresó con el rubio.

-En un momento viene- después regresó a su puesto.

El rubio trataba de guardar calma esperando que el ojiazul no se despertara y no intentara detenerlo, al menos para su suerte el taxi no tardó en llegar, en cuanto lo vio fue directo hacia él y le indicó al chofer la dirección.

Dentro del taxi estaba pensando lo maravilloso que había sido aquella noche, simplemente nunca la iba a olvidar, aunque por otra parte era mejor eso, olvidar y no acordarse de nada, ya que no esperaba ver al ojiazul, sabía que él solo lo había utilizado y después se olvidaría de él como si nada hubiera pasado.

El taxi llegó a su destino y después de pagar entró y subió a su habitación, primero se metió a bañar para así tratar de borrar todo rastro del castaño, aunque eso era algo imposible.

Una vez que terminó se fue a acostar, pero antes programó su reloj para al día siguiente ir a trabajar, después de eso se dispuso a dormir y tratar de olvidar al Ceo.

A la mañana el gran Seto Kaiba se iba despertando de un largo sueño, al abrir los ojos lo que quería ver era a su amado rubio, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el lugar que había ocupado momentos atrás estaba completamente vacío.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y empezar a buscar algo perteneciente del rubio, pero por más que busco no encontró absolutamente nada, su lógica lo que le decía en ese momento era que mientras él dormía el rubio se había ido.

No lo podía creer, nunca pensó que fuera a pasar eso, no tenía lógica alguna para él, pero en eso empezó a recordar que el ojimiel desde un principio no quería nada con él, y que al final había convencido a Yami de que participara en un plan para conseguirlo, y sí lo había hecho.

Entonces sabía que el rubio estaba molesto con él, y por eso se había ido, bueno entonces si esa había sido la decisión de él pues estaba bien, al fin y al cabo, porque lo quería si solamente había sido por pura diversión, no quería nada serio con Joey, o sí, no, simplemente eso era imposible.

Para despejarse un poco entró a la ducha para así de esa forma relajarse un poco para después ir a trabajar y continuar con su vida y olvidarse de aquel rubio.

Mientras iba de camino a Kaiba Corp. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Joey, de ahí fue cuando se acordó de la segunda propuesta que le había dicho a Yami, de despedirlo de su trabajo y que después fuera con él.

Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando, eso era una locura, para que lo quería cerca, ya su objetivo estaba cumplido, solo lo quería para una noche y ya lo había logrado, entonces porque quería llevar a cabo también el segundo plan, lo único era que ya se estaba volviendo loco, si eso debía de ser.

-Yami, la tierra llamando a Yami, despierta que se te va a hacer tarde- simplemente desvelarse no era el fuerte del tricolor mayor ya que después por nada del mundo se podía despertar.

-cinco minutos más, tengo sueño- ese había sido el reclamo ya que estar casi toda la noche sin dormir por estar pensando cómo se libraría del problema si se llegaba a enterar Yugi, no lo había dejado dormir, ya que sabía que Yugi quería mucho a Joey y no quería que él se enojara por participar en ese plan.

-Nada que cinco minutos Yami, tienes que ir a trabajar- entonces para que se despertara recorrió las cortinas para que la luz del día entrara y además le empezó a quitar las cobijas y la almohada.

-Que malo eres Yug- ya no le quedó de otra más que levantarse no sin antes darle un apasionado beso al menor.

-Déjate de eso Yami, que así nunca vas a llegar- no es que no le gustara pero todavía no se sentía listo para lo que Yami quería, eso le daba un poco de tristeza, pero sabía que el mayor lo entendía

-Está bien, ya me voy a cambiar- dicho esto salió del cuarto del oji-amatista y se fue a su cuarto para darse un baño y después irse a trabajar.

Una vez que terminó bajó al comedor donde Yugi lo esperaba con un delicioso desayuno el cual no se pudo resistir.

-Yami- le habló el pequeño muy tímidamente ya que no sabía si se enojaría si le preguntaba por Joey

-Dime- dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle toda la atención a su luz.

-Joey crees que este bien-

-Para que ya no te preocupes, si quieres lo vamos a ver a su trabajo cuando termine con el mío- al fin el rubio siempre se quedaba más de la cuenta en su trabajo

-Sí-

-Muy bien, entonces me voy para venir por ti para ir a ver a Joey-

-ok, adiós Yami, Suerte- después de eso él emprendió rumbo a su trabajo.

El reloj despertador no dejaba de sonar, así que después de aventarle lo que encontró a la mano fue cuando dejó de emitir ese molesto ruido, en ese momento lo único que quería era descansar, aunque sabía que no podía, así que con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó y fue a prepararse el desayuno, una vez que terminó se dirigió a su trabajo.

Joey trabajaba en un Restaurante como contador, un puesto importante, porque no decirlo, se había esforzado mucho por alcanzar ese puesto y era bien pagado, al menos no sufría mucho por ese detalle, lo único es que tenía que llegar temprano y esa vez lo había logrado ya que faltaban 5 minutos para la hora de entrada.

Una vez que entró dejó sus cosas y se iba a poner a trabajar cuando vio que llegaba su jefe.

-Joseph, tenemos que hablar-

**CONTINUARA….**


	11. Chapter 11

_Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 11, espero que les guste._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-Joseph, tenemos que hablar- fue la indicación de su jefe, se le veía el semblante serio, aunque no era muy alegre, pero eso sólo significaba que tenía algo importante que decirle; de inmediato le invadió un gran miedo, ya que si era despedido (lo cual era muy seguro) tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo, y eso iba a ser difícil, ya que muy pocos lugares tenían una disponibilidad de tiempo como la tenía aquel lugar, ya que así podía ir tranquilamente a la escuela.

Empezó a seguir a su jefe con paso lento, ya que no quería saber que era lo que le quería decir, caminaron por un pasillo un tanto estrello hasta que se interpuso en su camino una puerta de madera, esperó a la abriera y seguirlo hasta el interior de la oficina.

-Siéntate Joey- Así lo hizo ya que sabía que si le daban la mala noticia no se iba a poder mantener en pie ya que le hacía falta ese dinero para seguir con sus estudios. – Tengo algo importante que decirte- lo miró serio, pero al ver que Joey no contestaba nada prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir.

– He visto que has trabajado muy bien estos últimos meses…- El rubio sólo esperaba a que le dijeran lo que ya presentía, ya conocía ese sermón; primero le decían lo bueno que había sido en su trabajo por el tiempo que estaba en él para después decirle que lo tenían que despedir por quien sabe que tantas razones.- y apenas se acaba de ir Marcos y dejo su puesto, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ocupar su puesto-

Joey en ese momento entró como en shock, no se esperaba eso, su compañero de trabajo, Marcos, era su supervisor, pero por problemas familiares se tuvo que ir y dejo su puesto, uno muy importante, ya que ese restaurant tenía varias franquicias y él se encargaba de ver a todos los demás.

-Señor… yo… no sé qué decir- y era la verdad, le gustaba mucho su trabajo, pero sabía que meterse como supervisor era mucho más trabajo y no tenía mucho tiempo para ello; sabía que no tendría problemas en tener el puesto, pero quería seguir estudiando.

-Se que tienes que ir a la escuela y ocuparte de tus asuntos, pero no será mucho trabajo, te dividiría el trabajo con el otro supervisor que tenemos…- hizo una breve pausa para continuar- yo se que lo harás muy bien-

-Muchas gracias, pero no creo que pueda-

-Por qué no lo intentas, y si en verdad se te hace muy difícil pues te regreso a tu puesto anterior, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-Está bien-

Se pasaron gran parte de la mañana hablando acerca de lo que tenía que hacer, lugares a los que tenía que ir entre otras cosas, después de eso le dio la tarde libre para que descansara y entrara ya de lleno el día siguiente.

Aprovechando que tenía el día libre iría a visitar a su amigo, ya que conociéndolo sabía que iba a estar muy preocupado por él, ya que no le había hablado para decirle que estaba bien, así que emprendió rumbo a su casa.

Una vez que llegó tocó la puerta y lo recibió Yugi.

-Joey- una vez que vio de quien se trataba se abalanzó contra el rubio para abrazarlo, simplemente no podía evitarlo, consideraba a Joey como un hermano, ya que siempre había estado con él, hasta antes de conocer a Yami, pero al rubio solo lo veía como eso, su hermano, su amigo, en cambio cuando conoció a Yami, sintió algo mucho más intenso, no sólo como fraternidad.

-Hola Yug.- no sabía que iba a reaccionar así Yugi, aunque pensándolo bien era de esperarse.

-Me preocupaste mucho Joey, que fue lo que te pasó ayer- Yami sólo le había dicho que se había desmayado, pero como que eso no se lo creyó, pero entonces que más podría haber sido.

-Nada, solo …- pensándolo bien, ni el mismo sabía que le había pasado, se había empezado a sentir un poco mal después de tomar aquella bebida, la cual le había dado Yami, pero se le hacía raro que fuera eso, ya que ellos dos también habían tomado lo mismo y no se habían sentido mal, aunque… pensándolo mejor… ¿Habría sido Kaiba el que le había hecho algo para acorralarlo y poseerlo?, desde que lo había visto esas habían sido sus intensiones, y al fin de cuantas lo había logrado, pero no estaba seguro, así que decidió irse por la opción más fácil. – me empecé a marear y luego no recuerdo nada, solo que desperté en la habitación de Kaiba.

-Ahhh, lo bueno es que ya estás bien-

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor-

Ambos entraron en la casa y se fueron a los sillones a seguir platicando y a darle la buena nueva acerca de su trabajo, estaban platicando de eso cuando escucharon que abrían la puerta, de inmediato Yugi se puso más rojo que un tomate ya que sabía que se trataba de Yami.

Joey se percató de esto y empezó a sospechar que algo estaba pasando, solo que luego interrogaría a Yugi y de paso lo molestaba un poco, así que decidió mejor irse a su casa y dejar a lo que él pensaba, "la nueva pareja", aunque eso no se le hacía en nada raro ya que desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que Yugi le tenía un sentimiento un tanto especial hacia Yami así que mejor se iba, no quería hacer mal tercio.

Después de despedirse de ambos se dirigió a su casa para descansar y prepararse para el siguiente día ya que le esperaba una ardua labor.

-Ya veo que no hubo necesidad de llevarte a su trabajo…pero porque no está en su trabajo- sabía que a esa hora el rubio tenía que estar todavía en su trabajo, ya que hubo un tiempo en que lo había investigado para saber exactamente qué era lo que hacía.

-Sí, pero su jefe lo ascendió el día de hoy y le dijo que descansara para empezar bien con su trabajo mañana- Yugi seguía sentado en el sillón ya que tenía un gran sonrojo y no quería que Yami se diera cuenta de eso, ya que él era muy tímido respecto a esa situación, aunque lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, todavía no lograba asimilar todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Yami al ver que el menor no le hacía el menor caso, se preocupó, ya que no quería volver a empezar con eso que Joey tenía la culpa, ya que le había demostrado que sólo lo quería a él, así que pensó que se debía de tratar de otra cosa. Se empezó a acercar muy lentamente hacía donde estaba Yugi y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Yami…- su sonrojo había aumentado, sí es que se podía aún más, le encantaba estar cerca del mayor.

-Si- dijo de una forma juguetona ya que por la manera en que estaba actuando lograba suponer que no quería voltear para que no se diera cuenta del sonrojo que tenía.

-Nada- trataba de calmarse un poco, ya que pensaba que su actitud era un tanto patética, comportarse así solo por verlo o por un simple abrazo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, ir al cine o algo por el estilo- ya que no tenían que ir a ver a Joey a su trabajo tenía toda la tarde para pasarla con Yugi, y no iba a desaprovechar ese tiempo que tenía, ya que cada segundo que pasaba lo tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

-Sí- fue la simple respuesta que dio, tratando de controlarse lo más posible y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

Yami simplemente lo siguió, una vez que ambos estaban fuera de la casa se dispusieron a caminar por el parque, platicando de cosas sin importancia, y de vez en cuando el mayor le lograba sacar uno que otro sonrojo a Yugi, y eso simplemente le encantaba, ya en la tarde se habían dirigido al cine a ver una película de terror (algo que iba a ser muy conveniente para Yami).

En otro lado de la ciudad el Ceo de Kaiba Corp. No se lograba concentrar en su trabajo, sólo de recordar a Joey y más aún, de recordar el comportamiento que había tenido para tenerlo, siempre había conseguido lo que quería, claro, nadie se le negaba, en cambio con el rubio había sido diferente y había visto la necesidad de tenerlo a toda costa.

Pensó que solo con tenerlo le iba a bastar para sacárselo de la mente, ya que en la fiesta, sólo estaba buscando la forma de hacer su deseo realidad, y no sabía porque, pensando que se iba a ir esa sensación a la hora que cumpliera su objetivo iba a regresar todo a la normalidad, pero no era así, simplemente estaba peor, no lograba concentrarse para nada en su trabajo, así que decidió ir a su mansión, ya que sabía que por más que intentara concentrarse no lo iba a hacer, mejor iba a descansar un poco para así olvidarse del asunto y empezar un nuevo día, el cual no involucrara a Joey por ningún lado.

Una vez en su mansión subió directo a su habitación, dejando a un muy intrigado Mokuba, ya que Seto casi siempre llegaba muy tarde y verlo por ahí a las siete de la noche simplemente era muy raro, y más aún el hecho que subió a su habitación y no a su estudio en el cual casi siempre se la pasaba cuando se encontraba en la mansión.

Una vez en su habitación entro y la cerró con llave, ya que sabía que su hermano le iba a preguntar porque había llegado tan temprano y simplemente no le quería decir que por estar pensando en cierto rubio y que no se había podido concentrar absolutamente nada en su trabajo.

Se dirigió a la ducha y se dio un largo baño, casi hasta que el agua caliente dejó de salir, se vistió con toda la calma del mundo y una vez afuera se dirigió a su cama, no sabía si podía dormir tan temprano, pero haría el intento.

Como lo había predicho, no podía dormir, y peor aún, la razón por la que había ido a su mansión era para alejar los pensamientos que tenía acerca del rubio, cuestión que no había logrado, al contrario, pensaba mil y un planes para tenerlo de nuevo, pero no podía, bueno… sí podía, de repente se acordó del segundo plan que le había dicho a Yami que llevaría a cabo, pero… si lo había el tricolor sabría de inmediato que había sido él el que habría manipulado al jefe de Joey, además que se le complicaría un poco, pero solo un poco llevarlo a trabajar a su empresa, aunque el plan no estaba tan mal.

Con esos últimos pensamientos se quedó dormido, y ni en sus sueños dejaba de pensar en el rubio, sólo pensaba en cómo realizar bien su plan para que no tuviera ninguna falla.

El rubio se encontraba muy cómodamente en su cama viendo un poco la televisión, tratando de que se le pasaran los nervios ya que al día siguiente empezaría relativamente su nuevo trabajo, estaba un poco nervioso ya que aunque sabía que lo podía hacer, siempre está algo que te dice que si lo haces mal que pasara, y otra cosa que estaba pensando era que tenía que ir a uno de los restaurants que estaban por la zona donde se encontraba Kaiba Corp. Y de pensar en cierto ojiazul, se le ponía la piel de gallina, trataba de olvidarse de él, como pensaba que ya había hecho el castaño, ya que para él todo era simple diversión.

Apagó el televisor y se metió entre las mantas y trató de conciliar el sueño, lo bueno es que no le costó mucho trabajo caer a las manos de Morfeo, ya que realmente estaba cansado y no sabía porque, aunque a lo mejor era por las noticias que había recibido en el día.

Se quedó dormido pensando que le depararía el día siguiente.

Por otro lado iban dos tricolores tomados de la mano, ya que el menor pensaba que de entre los callejones le iba a salir un zombi, y al menor ruido se abrazaba a Yami, cuestión que no le desagradaba al mayor ya que así lo podía tener más cerca.

Para su desgracia el camino de regreso no fue tan largo como lo había pensado, no se habían tardado ni media hora en llegar, pero bueno, después ya tendría tiempo para estar con Yugi.

Pensándolo bien, ya sólo le faltaba esa semana para salir de vacaciones así que porque no salir con Yugi, a lo mejor a Francia, Roma, a algún lado donde sólo estuvieran los dos sin ninguna preocupación, así que no esperó ni un momento para plantear su propuesta.

-Yugi- el menor volteó de inmediato para saber qué era lo que quería, aunque algo en su corazón decía que era algo muy bueno ya que había empezado a latir a mil por hora. - Sólo tengo esta semana de trabajo y de ahí tengo dos meses de vacaciones y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir del país.

Al menor se le formó una gran sonrisa, siempre había deseado ir con Yami a algún lugar del mundo, sólo que nunca se lo había pedido ya que le daba pena de lo que le diría, pero ahora que él se lo proponía, era un sueño hecho realidad, aparte de estar al lado suyo de una forma la cual nunca pensó que fuera posible.

-Claro que me encantaría- sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el mayor para darle un gran abrazo.

Yami buscó los labios de Yugi, una vez que los encontró no dudó ni un momento en probarlos, al poco rato su lengua empezó a acariciar los labios del menor pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa cavidad, como respuesta el tricolor abrió la boca para dejarla entrar, de inmediato empezó una danza entre ambas, era un beso un tanto desesperado, pero sin dejar de ser tierno, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambos lo cual provocó un sonrojo en Yugi.

Ambos empezaron a subir rumbo a la habitación del menor…

CONTINUARA…

Y que tal??, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, espero sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Una vez que habían llegado al cuarto de Yugi, Yami abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mesita de noche para encender la lámpara que ahí se encontraba, el mayor salió del cuarto para que Yugi se cambiara y así el ir a su respectiva recamara para hacer exactamente lo mismo, una vez que estuvo listo se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación que momentos antes había dejado, ya que sabía que el menor iba a tener pesadillas por la película que habían visto, y efectivamente así pasó, Yugi ya lo estaba esperando y sin dudarlo un momento más fue donde se encontraba su amor.

Esa noche pasó tranquila para ambos ya que para dar el siguiente paso esperaría un poco más, al fin tendría tiempo de sobra ya que planeaba estar más de un mes a solas con él, así que encontraría el momento perfecto para ello.

*****************************************

En la mansión Kaiba todo era diferente, el Gran Ceo por nada del mundo podía dormir, ya que en sueños solo podía ver al rubio y más aún, que lo tenía de nuevo junto a él y acto seguido despertaba, sabía que no podía seguir así, pero que haría, días antes había pensado el plan perfecto, pero ahora la única falla que encontraba era el tiempo, puesto que requeriría por lo menos un mes y eso si todo salía bien, y no podía esperar tanto.

Otro problema fundamental era que alguien sabía de ese plan y en el menor descuido el rubio se enteraría de eso y por obvias razones no tendría su objetivo, pero que más podía hacer, pensar en algo más, pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada, y más por el simple hecho que no podía dormir, así que harto de esta situación se dirigió a un pequeño mueble al otro lado de su habitación y sacó un pequeño frasco el cual contenía pastillas para dormir, y sin dudarlo un momento se tomó dos, después se fue a acostar a la espera de que dichas pastillas surtieran efecto.

*****************************************

Un nuevo día había empezado y cierto chico rubio, como siempre iba corriendo para llegar temprano a su primer lugar que tenía que visitar, ya que ahora le quedaba más lejos y eso implicaba pararse más temprano, cuestión que le iba a costar mucho trabajo, así pasó toda la mañana, corriendo para llegar a todos lados al tiempo que se indicaba, no quería causarle problemas a su jefe, ya que confiaba en él y no quería defraudarlo.

Vio la lista de los lugares a los cuales tenía que ir y para su suerte nada más le faltaba uno, prosiguió a ver la dirección de este, sin dudarlo un momento partió para el último lugar, pero conforme se iba acercando se dio cuenta que era al lugar que menos quería ir, al restaurante que quedaba casi enfrente de Kaiba Corp.

Por un momento había detenido su paso, que pasaría si se lo encontraba, que le diría, aunque, era algo casi imposible, hasta donde sabía el Señor Todo Poderoso siempre salía tarde de su lujosa compañía y lógicamente no saldría en todo el día, así que un poco más calmado retomo su rumbo, y cuando llegó no pudo evitar recorrer todo el lugar con la mirada a espera de que si se encontrará, no supo porque pero sintió un poco de tristeza por no encontrarlo, sabía que en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba de nuevo poder verlo, aunque sea para que lo insultara, pero tenía que olvidarlo ya que sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver; una vez que concluyó con su trabajo salió de aquel lugar y regresó a su casa, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a tan impotente construcción.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ciertos ojos azules habían visto desde el momento en que había entrado hasta cuando salió de dicho restaurante, y la gran pregunta era que hacía el Gran Seto Kaiba "perdiendo" su tiempo admirando el paisaje, la respuesta era obvia, que por más que tratara de concentrarse no dejaba de pensar en el chico que acababa de ver momentos atrás, había decidido dejar el trabajo un momento y despejarse un poco viendo a las personas pasar, no era algo muy entretenido, pero al menos se distraía un poco ya que sabía que todos los individuos que pasaban nunca iban a llegar a donde él estaba, en eso vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia y en auto reflejo enfocó mejor su mirada y la gran sorpresa que se llevó era ver a aquel oji-miel, en eso vio que empezó a buscar a su alrededor algo, pero después se dirigió al local de comida, así que se quedó esperando que saliera y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que cuando salió observó todo el edificio y no supo porque pero se hizo para atrás para que no lo fuera a ver, lo cual había considerado una acción muy torpe ya que sabía que con esos cristales nadie podía ver hacia su interior; dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio, pero no para hacer precisamente su trabajo, sino para investigar mejor a ese lindo ángel.

*****************************************

Muy favorablemente había encontrado casi toda la información de Joey, pero al menos tenía la que más le importaba, había descubierto que actualmente, para ser más precisos, desde ese mismo día había empezado a trabajar de supervisor de una cadena de restaurantes, y para su suerte uno de ellos estaba casi enfrente de su corporación.

Al menos lo iba a poder ver a diario a eso de las 4:00 de la tarde, por ese momento se le cruzo una idea por la mente, que pasaría si cuando fuera Joey él se encontraba hay, como actuaría el rubio, eso lo tenía que averiguar pero esperaría un tiempo para volverse a encontrar con el oji-miel.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAP****Í****TULO 13**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel suceso y Yami junto con Yugi ya estaban esperando su avión, habían decidido que primero se dirigían a Egipto ya que el menos quería conocer las pirámides y después de eso se irían a París ya que esa era la idea del mayor.

Joey se encontraba con ellos para despedirlos y desearles un buen viaje, aunque Yugi por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar solo a su amigo pero no iba a perder su oportunidad de ir con Yami, solo esperaba que nada le pasara.

-Nos vemos Joey y por favor cuídate-

-Claro Yug, y no hagas travesuras- le dijo de una forma pícara a lo cual Yugi no tardo en sonrojarse y voltear para cualquier lado fuera de la vista de Joey y de Yami.

Una vez que los había perdido de vista salió del lugar ya que había empezado a anochecer, había olvidado su reloj en su casa pero parecía que eran como las siete, así que se apresuró para regresar temprano, ya que ahora que tenía ese trabajo tenía que pararse más temprano, cuando llegó ya a la avenida principal todas la luces de la calle estaban prendidas, pero a la hora de dar vuelta hacia donde él vivía todo estaba oscuro ya que por fallas no tenía luz en toda esa calle, así que apresuró su paso y abrió la puerta pero por alguna causa se volteo y vio que prendían las luces de un automóvil y por lo que pudo ver uno muy caro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención pensando que sólo era por causa del viento frio que estaba soplando ya a esas horas.

Ya muy lejos de aquel lugar iba el coche que momentos antes había estado en la casa de Joey esperando su regreso, ya que sabía que había ido a despedirse de sus amigos, y eso le beneficiaba en mucho ya que le habían informado que ese viaje iba a durar al menos unos dos meses.

Eso le convenía mucho ya que Yami era el único que podía prevenir a Joey de alguno de sus movimientos, pero como no estaba podía hacer lo que le diera en gana y eso era lo que iba a hacer…

Se levantó más temprano de lo de costumbre, su plan no podía contener ningún fallo, claro todo lo que él hacía no tenía error alguno, pero viendo todo el trabajo que le había dado la primera vez sabía que la segunda iba a ser un poco más difícil, pero solo un poco; se valdría de todo lo que tenía para conseguirlo.

Pero en ese mismo momento le surgió una gran duda, ¿Por qué hacía todo eso por alguien? Sólo porque todo el día pensaba en Joey y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, pero de todas formas que ganaría con eso, cuando lo había conocido había pensado exactamente lo mismo, que si lo tomaba dejaría de pensar en él, pero lo había salido peor, porque si esa noche no hubiera cumplido su objetivo a lo mejor a esos momentos ya se le habría olvidado, pero ahora estaba peor que nunca, nunca lo admitiría, pero la única razón lógica que tenía era que se había obsesionado con Joey, o al menos eso pensaba.

Solo esperaba que con tenerlo otra vez se olvidara de ese chico o hasta que se cansara de él y así regresar a su vida normal, pero ya no quería estar todo el santo día ideando mil y un formas para volver a tenerlo…

Ya era la hora para llevar a cabo su plan, salió de su oficina con paso lento a lo cual sus secretarias se extrañaron ya que nunca salía, pero mejor no decir nada, así el gran Seto Kaiba se dirigió al lugar de su plan, el restaurante, pero ya había apartado un lugar cerca de donde estaba la oficina, sitio por el cuál a fuerza tenía que pasar Joey para ir con el Gerente de aquel lugar.

Dio la hora indicada y Seto dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en la puerta del lugar, aunque sabía que siempre llegaba tarde, pero mejor estar al pendiente, cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro veinte se vio como se abría la puerta y por una extraña razón sintió como si tuviera miles de maripositas volando por su estomago y se intensificaron más cuando vio quien era el que entraba por la puerta, nada más y nada menos que Joey Wheeler.

Por otro lado Joey no había perdido la esperanza de ver al menos una vez al ojiazul, pero desde esa mañana tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero se intensificó cuando iba de camino hacia su último lugar de visita pero cuando abrió la puerta de esta sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza, empezó a recorrer todo el local con la mirada y justo al lado de donde tenía que ir se encontraba la persona con la que había estado deseando encontrarse, pero ahora que la tenía casi en frente, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero en eso se le acercó alguien que al parecer era el mesero de aquel lugar, así que supo que tenía que ir con el Gerente antes de que tuviera problemas, así que cerró los ojos un momento y empezó a caminar en dirección del Ceo, cuando pasó a su lado ni siquiera lo miro, solo abrió la puerta de su destino y entró en ella.

Kaiba se había quedado pensativo por la reacción del ojimiel ya que se esperaba todo menos que lo ignorara, aunque viéndolo bien era de suponerse, solo quedaba esperar a que saliera de dicho lugar, así que se apresuró a terminar lo que había pedido y después salió del loca, se dirigió de inmediato a Kaiba Corp. Y fue por su automóvil y se dirigió a unas cuantas calles delante donde sabía que Joey iba a pasar.

Por su lado Joey no quería salir de aquel lugar ya que no quería encontrarse con su peor pesadilla, "según él" pero no podía pasarse todo el día encerrado en aquella oficina; dio un suspiro antes de salir, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, o desilusión de no verlo, algo dentro de su corazón lamentaba enormemente eso, pero su mente opinaba lo contrario.

Salió del lugar y unas cuantas calles adelante vio como se le emparejaba un coche, su mente lo primero que hizo fue asociar aquel auto con el que había visto aquel día fuera de su casa, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención al asunto, pero todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta que lo iba siguiendo y que por lógica, si te trataba del mismo auto, que lo habían estado espiando, así que apresuró su paso para alejarse pero se quedó en una sola pieza cuando empezó a bajar el cristal de la ventanilla y distinguió a la persona que iba manejando este, no sabía qué hacer sus piernas se hicieron de gelatina.

-No pensé que reaccionarías así cuando me vieras- dijo sarcástico el ojiazul al ver como se había quedado el rubio después de verlo.

A tal "comentario" Joey reacciono, pero realmente no sabía que decirle, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón-

-Cállate Kaiba, no tengo nada que hablar contigo- se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero lo principal era que no viera el tono carmesí que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-Ohh… que lástima cachorrito, acaso estás enojado conmigo-

El ojimiel simplemente trataba de ignóralo, no quería volver a caer en el juego del ojiazul, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba feliz de volver a verlo, y no solamente eso, sino que le estuviera hablando; aunque no admitiría nada más.

Kaiba por su parte no sabía que más hacer o que decir, estaba consciente de la reacción que había provocado en Joey a la hora que le había hablado, pero ahora parecía que no lo quería ver, o acaso se trataba de otra cosa, cuando llegó a esa posible conclusión un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa perspectiva.

De repente vio como el rubio daba vuelta en un pequeño callejón, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del automóvil y empezó a seguir a Joey a cierta distancia, el rubio sabía que lo iba siguiendo, pero que podía hacer, empezar a correr no sería una opción ya que lo alcanzaría, y ciertamente no se podía pasar todo el día dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, tenía que llegar a su casa, pero eso implicaría que fuera el Ceo también y no quería imaginar qué pasaría si eso llegara a ocurrir, así que se decidió encararlo de una vez por todas.

-Que es lo que se ofrece Kaiba- se giró para poder verle a la cara, pero en cuanto se topo con esos zafiros decidió ver para otro lado.

-Realmente nada, solamente cuido lo que me pertenece-

-Yo no soy nada tuyo para que digas que te pertenezco- dijo haciéndose un poco para atrás, ya que sabía exactamente lo que el Ceo le decía.

-Acaso ya se te olvido- empezó a acercarse a Joey a medida que este iba retrocediendo

-Cállate, eso solo fue un error – " y uno muy grande" – pero no significó nada, nada para que puedas decir que soy tuyo. – no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que hablar de eso le hacía recordar lo que habían hecho.

-Pero si te gustó y no lo vallas a negar- a esas alturas ya tenía acorralado al ojimiel y no iba a dejar que se fuera, no sin antes cumplir con lo que se había planteado.

-Aléjate Kaiba- trataba de alejar a Kaiba pero no podía, sabía que estaba perdido, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de decirle que si le había gustado, aunque si le había gustado.

-No creo que quieras- entonces atrapó los labios del ojimiel, Joey por más que trataba de resistir al final se dejo llevar por aquel beso ya que desde hace tiempo deseaba de nuevo ese contacto, al fin, que podía pasar, no podían llegar más lejos ya que se encontraban en la calle y alguien los podía ver.

Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se intensificaba más y ahora las manos del Ceo recorrían aquel cuerpo, aquel que en las noches le quitaba el sueño y ahora una vez más lo tenía, pero un gemido por parte del rubio lo hizo reaccionar, que estaba haciendo, más bien dicho en donde.

De inmediato se alejo de Joey y lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de aquel lugar, a lo cual no pudo oponer resistencia ya que lo había tomado desprevenido, pero todo le quedó claro cuando vio que llegaban a la calle principal y el ojiazul abría la puerta del auto y lo hizo entrar, después dio la vuelta y tomó su lugar para emprender camino hacia la mansión.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
